Dismantle and Repair
by poisonedbirth
Summary: AU, AH, OOC. Edward got into an accident one year ago, leaving him with a disability. Ever since, he has locked himself away from civilization. Can Bella help him bring back happiness into his life? ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for the whole story: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

EPOV:

I couldn't believe they were making me do this. Hell, I couldn't believe that I had agreed to this.

Emmett and Jasper were dead meat. Sure, Emmett was my brother and Jasper was my cousin, but it didn't mean they had to poke their nose into all of my affairs.

I don't do this. I never do this. I _never_ go out in public, apart from school. I _never_ socialize.

I would rather be at home under the covers with a nice book.

Living here in Forks had its pro's and con's. For instance, there was not much to do in this dull town. That was a con. But what people did _not_ know was that it was my personal pro. A reason for not wanting to leave my apartment.

I ran my fingers through my already messy hair, contemplating whether I should tell Emmett and Jasper I wanted to go or not.

And that was when I saw her. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

Pale, ivory skin. Long, beautiful brown hair. A skinny bodice. Dressed very casual, not like half the girls in this town.

She caught me looking at her and I quickly lowered my head to avoid embarrassment.

Like a girl like that could ever like a guy like me.

BPOV:

I hated the cold weather in this gloomy little town. Every time it rained, I looked like a drowned rat.

Today there was no rain, just a light wind. Thank the heavens.

I stepped into the tiny cafe, which wasn't far from the apartment I shared with my best friend Alice.

It was small, quiet. Very much like Forks.

"Hi, can I have a small decaffe, please?" I asked the server.

He nodded and got to work on it straight away.

I looked around the small cafe, taking my mind off of the server who was eyeing me up.

Every body in the cafe seemed to be in their small little group. Laughing amongst themselves. They _fit_ in here.

I head froze as I made eye contract with a pair of bright green emerald eyes.

They belonged to a man, who looked about my age. He had not as much muscles to the big burly man next to him. But he was skinnier than the blonde guy on his other side.

Gorgeous, messy, reddish-brown hair that looked out of place – that I wanted to run my hands through it straight away.

His face was statuesque, like a sculptor made it.

I found myself practically drooling at the sight of him, and he looked down.

Probably grossed out by the sight of me.

I shrugged, and stared back at the counter. But three voices caught me attention.

"_Emmett! What are you doing?"_ A velvety voice hissed.

I looked up and saw that the bronze haired god appeared to be angry at the two men on either side of him.

"_Come on, Edward! Don't think we didn't see you! You were drooling over her! And she looked to be doing the same to you!" _The burly man, whose name was Emmett, told the bronze haired god called Edward.

Edward. It suited him, I smiled to myself.

"_Edward, come on. Just give it a shot. You'll never know what might happen if you keep on playing safe all of the time. Just talk to her, anything!"_ The blonde man whispered not so lowly.

"Miss? Your coffee is ready." The server said, bringing me out of my eavesdropping.

"Thank you," I smiled, paying him.

"My name is Mike by the way. And you are..?"

"Bella." I replied, bored by his lack of good conversation.

"Bella. So, Bella, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Mike asked me.

"Oh, uh.." I trailed off, fumbling for words.

"Mikey! How's it going?" Emmett appeared on one side of me.

"Uh.." Mike stumbled.

"You know, Mike, it's not very nice to hit on poor, unsuspecting girls," The blonde haired man said on the other side of me.

"Nonsense, Mike. We all know that whenever you lay your eyes on a new girl in town, the only thing you want is to get into her pants." Emmett laughed.

"What? No! I, uh.."

"Hush, Mike. Tell me uh..?" Emmett said, waving his arm for my name.

"Bella." I replied.

"Bella. Do you want to have sex with him?" The blonde man asked.

My eyes widened at that thought. Not of sex. But sex with _Mike_.

"God, no." I said quietly.

The blonde man and Emmett both laughed and wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"So you see Mike, she wants nothing to do with you physically and probably not even verbally. So you can go back to stealing tips. Bye." Emmett grinned.

Mike looked like somebody had took his candy bar, and stormed off.

"Thanks for that guys." I laughed.

"No problem. Anything for a pretty lady." The blonde man smiled.

I nodded and began to make my way out of the cafe.

"Uh, Bella?" Emmett called, and I stopped, looking back.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you like to have coffee with us, and my brother?" Emmett asked.

"So, you guys are into threesome's are something?" I snorted.

The blonde man and Emmett both laughed.

"No, we just figured that you're new in town and we figured that you could use a friendly face." Jasper said coolly.

I smiled and nodded as I accepted their proposal.

"I'm Emmett by the way, and this is Jasper," Emmett said, waving to his friend. And I nodded.

We made our way to the table and stopped in front of Edward.

"Eddie! This is Bella. We just saved her from the evil clutches of Mike Newton." Emmett said loudly, that I'm sure even Mike heard it himself.

Edward cracked a little smile, which made me smile in return.

"Bella, this is Edward. You have to forgive him, he's a little shy." Jasper said.

I nodded, and the three of us sat down.

"Hey, Emmett. We need to go and meet Rosalie. Remember, she told us to meet us right now?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"We do? Oh, we do!" Emmett said, after Jasper had kicked his foot for whatever reason.

"Do you guys want me to come to?" Edward asked.

"Nah, you stay here Eddie! We won't be long!" Emmett grinned, and him and Jasper ran out of the cafe like two little schoolgirls.

Once we were alone, we were stuck in an awkward silence.

"Well, that was weird." I giggled nervously.

Edward just smiled.

Hmm. I would have to try to crack him.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "More or less."

I nodded, bowing my head down to my drink.

"You're not from around here, are you?" His velvet voice finally asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm originally from Arizona."

"It must be difficult for you. Getting used to the cold and all."

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me." I lied.

"Liar." He smirked.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I sighed.

"Surprised about what?" Edward asked curiously.

"That you can tell I'm lying. I haven't met one person who can't see straight through me."

"Well, I can tell when you're lying, but I can't see right through you. You're very.. difficult to read." He said, the last part more to himself.

I smiled. "Well, at there's _someone_ who can't read me like a book. I'm sorry that you had to be that person." I chuckled.

"It's quite alright," He chuckled back, "I quite enjoy talking to you.

"Me too." I smiled.

"What about you? Are you from here too, or..?" I asked, curious.

He nodded, "Yes. I have lived here most of my life. I was born here, went to school here. And here I am, in college, and still living in plain old Forks." He grumbled.

"You don't sound like you like it here very much. Why not move?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There are some.. difficulties about me leaving by myself."

I didn't want to press on, so I just nodded.

We kept it at a safe conversation. But I noticed, I told him more about myself than he told me more about him.

Maybe he _was_ shy, as Jasper had said.

I told about my mother divorcing my father and then bringing me to Arizona. And then after high school, she moved back to Forks, but I stayed in Arizona for a while. And then, I came back here last month.

I told him about my best friend Alice. He seemed quite.. scared by her, which; I had to admit, people could be.

He seemed genuinely interesting about my life, hanging onto every single world.

He was also interested in the little things also – my favourite band, my favourite food, etc.

Time seemed to pass easily when I was around Edward. I could find myself getting addicted to him.

"Eddie! Time to go!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the cafe.

"Emmett, where's Rosalie?" Edward smirked.

Emmett froze, and Jasper burst out in laughter – which Edward and I joined in.

When the laughter died down, my face fell.

_He had to go._ Well, I suppose I couldn't keep him to myself forever.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered.

"You have to go," I said, sadness echoing through my voice.

"Well, I guess I better. Wouldn't want Esme to be mad at us." Edward sighed.

"Esme?" I asked.

Who was this Esme? His wife, girlfriend?

"It's Edward and I's mother." Emmett said, recognizing my worry.

I nodded and relaxed a little.

I didn't know why I was so worried that Edward might not be available, we just met.

But Edward did not stand up; instead, he was pushing on something.

I didn't realize it until he came to the side of the table.

I stood up and what I saw shocked me.

Edward was in a wheelchair.

It didn't look like he could walk. He had legs, yes. But they probably hadn't been used in a long time.

My shock must have shown greatly on my face because what he must have saw, and the look on his face, it was not a happy one.

"Let's go, guys." Edward grumbled, anger clear in his tone. And he began wheeling to the exit.

"Edward! Wait!" I called.

He wheeled back to look my in the face. "Just leave it alone, Bella. I don't need your shock, I don't need your pity, I don't need your help. And I certainly do not need _you._" He emphasized the last word and wheeled out of the cafe.

Emmett and Jasper both gave me sympathetic looks and ran after him.

My face felt flushed as I sank back down into my chair.

I didn't know.

* * *

**Hey all! I came up with this idea yesterday, and searched on here and didn't really find any fanfiction like this, so I decided to give it a go! What do you guys think so far? Good enough to keep going? ^^ I can't promise this will be what you expect/want in a fanfic, but I'll do my best to please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Thank you all for your kind words so far, you guys are amazing! I'm glad you all like it. And don't worry, of course I'll be continuing. I've been up for hours writing this, and then taking stuff out and putting it back in! So I hope you like it! This is going unedited, so excuse the mistakes. It is now 4:09AM my time and now I am off to bed! Enjoy this chapter! :)_**

EPOV:

"Edward, man. What the hell is your problem? A chick talks to you, and you talk back. A _hot_ chick, I might add. And what? You're a jerk to her at the last minute!" Emmett yelled at me as soon as we got back to my place.

"Emmett," I sighed. "You saw the way she looked at me. Like I was The Elephant Man or something."

"Edward, she was shocked. Big deal! Wouldn't you be if you were in her position? You looked just like anybody else. How was she to know. Don't judge her by this. Bella is only human." Jasper said

"But still, the look on her face! What if I see her again? I don't want her sorrowful eyes looking down on me." I huffed.

"Stop being so damn stubborn! Bella doesn't even seem like that. God forbid you two meet again, you better not speak to her like that. Edward, you are my brother and I love you. _But_ did you honestly not see how your words affected her. She looked like she had her heart ripped from her stomach -"

"The heart is located in your stomach." I interrupted Emmett.

"Whatever. The point is that you can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep shunning people away, and lock yourself in this little hole you've dug yourself into. You need to get _out_ and explore the world. Last night was the first night you got out, and then when you met Bella – you actually enjoyed yourself! Life doesn't always have to be clouds and rain."

I sighed to myself. He was right. My brother was so right.

Bella seemed like a genuinely nice person, and I was rude to her. Like I had been rude to all the girls in my classes who who overly nice to me.

But Bella seemed different from those girls. I don't know what it was, but she seemed much more special.

It was probably an illusion I conjured up. Bella was the first person I had met who didn't speak to me like I was a baby.

But that was before she saw that I was disabled.

"It doesn't even.. matter. Not now, anyway. I will probably never see her again." I grumbled.

"And if you do see her again?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

* * *

BPOV:

I laid down in my bed that night, and only one name consumed my thoughts: Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

I left cafe as soon as he left, finding no reason to stay.

Alice knew something was wrong, so naturally I had to tell her everything that had happened.

And she had told me the same thing that she always told me when things went wrong; Things Will Work Out In Their Own Time.

I understood what that meant, but I didn't see how it had any significance to my current situation.

I didn't bet Edward's number, I didn't even get Edward's last name.

Maybe I would never see him again.

But, God, I _wanted _to see him again. Except for the fact he didn't look like he wanted to see me again anytime soon, if not ever.

So maybe it was a good thing if we never ran into each other again.

* * *

I woke up the next day not long before midday.

I hadn't been able to sleep last night, due to my overly concerned thoughts about the Edward boy.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, hoping to get some coffee before Alice drank it all.

When I walked in the kitchen, she was already chatting animatedly with a woman I had never seen before.

She had long golden hair like Rapunzel, a body to die for. And her face.. where do I start? She gave Aphrodite a run for her money.

"Hey Bella! You're up late," Alice smiled.

"Yeah," I said, slumping into the kitchen still in my pyjama's. "I couldn't sleep well."

"Bad dreams?" She asked.

"No. Just.. thinking."

She nodded in understanding and I went to pour some coffee for myself.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. We met this morning while shopping. She was adoring these Gucci shoes that she just _had_ to have but she was worrying they wouldn't look good on her. Which they obviously do!" Alice laughed.

"Alice, only _you_ would meet a friend while shopping. You should really stopped talking to strangers. One day, it will get you in trouble." I laughed back.

"Oh, well I'm not any trouble or anything. I promise you, Bella. It's very nice to meet you by the way." Rosalie smiled.

"You, too."

I sat down at the table across from where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

"So, Bella. I was just telling Alice about this party that my boyfriend is hosting. It's mostly to get his brother out from his hole, but it would be great if you guys would come."

"Oh, I don't know. Parties aren't really my thing."

"Oh, Bella! Don't be a spoilsport you have to come! Pleasee!" Alice begged.

"Bella, you seem like a nice girl and with all the girls that are going to be at this thing – it would be nice just to have _one_ normal at this thing. So please, come for our sake, if not your own." Rosalie added.

"Fine," I sighed.

Alice and Rosalie both grinned, and I had a bad feeling I was going to regret saying yes.

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to go to this thing again."

"Because you love your best friend very much, and you need to get your mind off of this Edmund guy." Alice said, practically dragging me through the streets to the address Rosalie gave us.

We were dressed casual. Well, I was.

I was wearing a pair of jeans with tennis shoes, and an ordinary black Led Zeppelin t-shirt with my denim jacket.

Alice, on the other hand wore a cute, strapless pink dress with a pink cardigan. Pink heels, also.

Pink, pink, pink.

Alice Brandon is Barbie's best friend.

"Fine, but remember that I am only staying for one hour max. If I get bored, I'm going to go home."

"Fine, miss stubborn." Alice laughed, skipping along the pavement.

Within ten minutes we found the complex and took the elevator up to the apartment.

Alice knocked on the door and we were greeting by Rosalie who gestured for us to come in.

"Wow, Rosalie. There are a _lot_ of people here." I said nervously.

"Yeah, lots more people came than I intended. But, hey, the more the merrier. Come on, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend!" She said, grabbing our hands and running through the apartment.

"Emmett! I want to introduce you to two friends of mine!" Rosalie said brightly, placing both of us at either side of her.

_Emmett?_ I knew an Emmett.

A big man was standing in front of us, and it felt like slow motion while he was turning around.

My suspicions were correct. It was Emmett from the cafe.

"Sweetie, this is Alice and - "

"Bella!" Emmett interrupted, smiling brightly.

"You guys know each other?" Rosalie asked, slightly cautious.

"Yeah, this is the Bella that Jasper, Edward and I met at the cafe yesterday!"

He told Rosalie about me? God, how many other people know about my most embarrassing moment to date?

"Wow, small world. Rosalie is Alice's friend. And you guys are together. Wow.." I chuckled nervously, trying to steer the conversation away from the obvious.

"Yeah, it is. This party is for Edward, you know." Emmett mentioned, in a not so casual tone.

"It is?" I gulped.

Rosalie and Emmett both nodded and I froze.

"Is he.. here, by any chance?"

They nodded again, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward promised to be on his best behaviour." Rosalie said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Bella!" Came the familiar Texan accented man.

"Hey, Jasper. Bella is Rosalie's friend. Small world, huh?" Emmett said.

"Wow, it _is_!" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, actually I think I'm gonna -"

"You can't leave, Bella! You promised you would stay for _one hour_." Alice said firmly.

I sighed, nodding.  
I was trapped in a web that I couldn't unweave myself from.

I looked at Jasper and noticed that he seemed to be in a trance, staring at Alice.

And shockingly enough, Jasper was the same.

He walked towards Alice and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle, and they both ran to the dance floor.

"Seems like Jasper and Alice are hitting it off." I said, and I noticed Emmett and Rosalie had both vacated.

So I basically talked out loud to myself. Perfect. I was going crazy. What next?

I casually walked around the apartment, trying to find some way to entertain myself for the next 56 minutes.

I briefly considered sneaking out, but I knew Alice too well. She would find out and torture me with ongoing rap 'music' throughout the house.

I was browsing the drink area, when I saw _his_ face.

He was sitting alone near the window, all by himself in his wheelchair.

I immediately felt sad for him that he was alone.

No one deserved to be sitting alone, wandering one's own thoughts.

The sadness on his face was clear, and I wanted to take it away.

He caught my eyes, and I found myself unable to tear away.

It entered my mind that he had caught me staring, but I didn't care.

Now he was the one staring back.

I just stood there, motionless, unknowing of what to do.

And then what happened next surprised me : he smiled.  
I couldn't help but return the smile.

He raised his hand and beckoned for me to come forward.

Caught in the maze of this ventriloquist, I obeyed.

"Hey, Edward," I smiled when I finally reached him.

"Hey, wanna sit?" He motioned to a white plastic chair.

I nodded, and sat down.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked.

I smiled. "Not really. Parties aren't really my thing. Alice physically dragged me to this thing because she's friends with Rosalie."

"She is? Huh. Small world." He mused.

"Yeah, that's what everyone has been saying all night." I chuckled a bit.

We sat in a moments comfortable silence before he began to speak again.

"Bella, I want to apologize for the way I acted last night. It was highly uncalled for and -"

"No, Edward. Really. It's my fault. I should have been more aware. I guess I just don't pay attention to the world around me enough."

"I'll say." He said dryly.

"Edward," I sighed. "I don't know what you saw in my eyes, but it wasn't pity or anything like you mentioned. I was just stunned. I didn't look down on you, not for an instant." I said truthfully.

He looked into my eyes for a moment, searching for something. And he must have found it.

"I'm sorry for those words I spoke to you, Bella. It was cruel of me, I was a jerk. Of course it was not your fault, I'm just not.. used to people's reactions. People around me are always trying to help me and they only talk to me for pity. I just.. thought you were the same." He admitted.

"But I don't talk to you for pity, I don't talk to _anyone_ for pity. I really like talking to you, Edward. For _you_. Nothing else. And you being in a wheelchair doesn't change any of that."

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know how refreshing it is to meet somebody who actually speaks the truth and listens to me."

"So, can we at least be friends now?" I asked.

"Friends.. well, I'm not the easiest friend to have. But, I would love nothing more than to be friends with you, Bella." Edward smiled.

"Friends?" I offered my hand.

"Friends." He said, taking my hand and kissed the top of it.

"So, why did you decide to have this party anyways?" Once I got my hand back.

"Emmett thought it would be.. best if I got more sociable. So he decided to invite the entire population of Forks here. And surprise, nothing changed." He sighed, and I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know what it's like when you're forced to go to things you don't want to." I joked, trying to uplift the tone in some way.

"It's okay, Bella. You're here now, and you have no idea how much you have uplifted my mood."

I smiled at that thought – it was nice to feel that I could make someone's mood better.

I didn't want to ever see or hear of Edward being unhappy.

EPOV:

Bella and I were friends. _Friends._ The very word sounded joyous to my ears.

I felt a strange pull to Bella; everything she said I took in, and realized just how unique she is.

She had a different take on the world to others, and with each question I asked.

We talked until the early hours of the morning.

When she asked me questions, she asked them _very carefully._

So as to not upset me, I assumed.

We stayed on safe topics like music and books.

We both had the same taste in those things. I thought I was the only person that I knew who listened to Debussy.

This woman intrigued me more and more.

Soon, it would be time for her to go and I was trying to work up the courage to ask her t 'hang out' tomorrow.

Okay, Edward. It's simple. Just say 'Hey, want to go for a stroll around the park?'

On 1, 2,3 .. no I can't do it. She'll say no!

"Hey, Bella. We better head home if we want to get any sleep tonight!" Bella's friend called.

Bella glanced at her watch. "It's going towards 4AM? I didn't even realize the time!" She exclaimed.

I smiled to myself; at least Bella wasn't the only one losing track of time.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I better go if I want to get any sleep tonight." Bella said, putting on her jacket.

I frowned. I really didn't want her to leave.

She noticed, and it looked like she wanted to say something, but decided otherwise.

Okay, Edward.. ask her.. _now!_

"Uh, Bella?" I asked as she stood up.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked curiously.

"Could I.. uh.. have your number?" I blurted out.

She threw her head back and laughed. Such a wonderful picture.

"Sure," She smiled, grabbing a pen from her pocket and writing on her number on my hand.

She saw the look I gave her when she produced the pen from her pocket.

"Safety reasons. You never know when you'll have to poke some guys eye out." She smirked.

I threw my head back and laughed. A laugh I haven't laughed in a long time.

"I'll see you later, Edward," She said, and kissed my cheek.

I watched Alice and Bella exit my apartment, and when they were gone – I lifted my hand to my cheek.

The kiss she left was burning.

I wheeled to my bedroom smiling all the way.

Jasper and Emmett helped me get ready for bed and tucked me in.

They didn't say anything, for fear of breaking the smile on my face.

I knew they would corner me in the morning.

But for now, I could go to sleep for once in my life with one thing I haven't had in a long time:

Happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey all! I'm so so so sorry I updated this so late. I promise that I won't take so long next time. I was writing a chapter for my other fanfic and then it all got deleted. :| But I've been stressed out and exhausted with school and family life. Life is hard right now. I just want to tell you guys right now, that I will never give up on this fanfic or any of my stories. I will always update. I might sometimes be late, but I will always update. I'm not one of those authors that never updates, or just gives up on stories because they lack "inspiration" or whatever. I'm a nice author, I promise you._**

**** _**Thank you sooo much for your reviews; I'm glad you all like it! I love writing this, and I'm happy that you all like it as much, if not more. **_

_**Anyways, this is a short chapter, sorry for that! But I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_It's okay, Edward, you can do this!_

_Just pick up the phone and call._

_You don't even have to ask her out, you can just talk about books, movies, tea... anything!_

_Just do it. The worst she can do is not pick up, or hang up._

I had been wheeling back and forth in living room, phone in hand, trying to decide whether I should call Bella or not.

I wanted to, God how I wanted to, but what if she wasn't awake? What if I made a fool of myself? What if she didn't want to speak to me?

"Edward, man. Stop pacing and call her already! You're driving me nuts," Emmett groaned.

"How did you - "

"Edward, you've been staring at your phone nonstop since seven this morning, trying to will your confidence up. It is now three in the afternoon. Just call her and get it over and done with before I roll you off a cliff."

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to go and read," I said, wheeling towards my room.

"No, you don't!" Emmett said, running past me and grabbing my phone.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Hush, Edward. You won't do it, so somebody has to," Emmett said, searching through my phone.

"Ah-ha! Here it is," Emmett said, finding what I guessed to be Bella's number.

Emmett clicked a button, then threw it to me.

"Emmett, what are you doing?!" I hissed.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and walked to the kitchen to pig out, again.

I panicked not knowing what to do. One voice calmed me down straight away, the voice of my angel.

"Hello?" Bella called.

I couldn't speak, my brain fumbled trying to find the right word to say.

"Hello?" She repeated. "I swear, if this is a prank call-"

"B-Bella?" I stuttered.

"Edward. It's you." She sighed, happily, I think? "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I, uh.. I didn't know what to say." I said honestly.

"Well, 'hi' is usually good etiquette for standard phone conversations," Bella laughed.

"Of course. I'll keep that in mind for next time." I chuckled.

"So, what's up?"

_Shit._ I forgot to think of a reason for calling! Say something, say _anything._

"Eggs?"

I slapped my head for my stupidity. Eggs. Why couldn't I say something else?

"Eggs?" Bella's laugh echoed through the phone.

"I, uh.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. I'm just gonna go.." I mumbled.

"No! Wait! Edward, don't. You know you don't need a reason to call me." She said, trying to stop me from hanging up.

"I don't?"

Bella laughed. "Of course not, Edward. We're friends. You can call me anytime you like. You don't even have to have a reason."

"Oh," I said, relaxing in my chair a bit.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" She asked, sounding relaxed herself.

"Nothing, really. Just, uh. Sitting around the apartment."

"Well, that sounds very exciting," Bella said sarcastically, which made me laugh.

"What about you, Bella? Done anything exciting?" I asked curiously.

Bella sighed, "Not really. I've been up since early this morning, bored out of my mind."

"How early?"

"Around eight," she admitted.

"What were you doing up around that time?" I asked.

"I was just.. never mind. You'll laugh at me if I tell you."

"I won't. I promise."

"And how do I know how much your promises are worth, Mr. Cullen?" She joked.

"Tell you what, if I laugh – then I will buy you breakfast every day for the rest of the week."

I had no idea what made me say that. I would buy her breakfast every day for a whole month if it meant getting to spend some time with her.

"Okay, fine! I was.. waiting for you to call. I gave you my number and so I hoped that you would call. It made me anxious and I was waiting all day for you to call, and it seems stupid but I really wanted to talk to you and - "

"Woah, Bella. Slow down! So you were up so early this morning because you were waiting my phone call?"

"Yes," she said shyly.

I promised I wouldn't laugh, but I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard that my insides hurt.

"Edward Cullen! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" She growled.

"I know, but it's not for the reasons you think!" I continued laughing.

"Really? Then please, enlighten me. I would _love_ to know what you find so funny."

I could feel her glaring through the phone at me.

"It's just.. we were both up early for the same reason. I was up an hour before you, wondering when or if I should call you," I confessed.

To my surprise – Bella started laughing too.

"My, we are a bunch aren't we Edward?" She laughed.

"I guess we are," I chuckled.

"So we spent the whole day worrying about this one phone call, when we could have been already talking to each other like this?"

"Basically, yes."

"Edward, we are such morons."

I couldn't help but agree with her. Bella and I were getting more and more alike by the minute.

"Bella?" I asked, when our laughter finally died down.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you.. uh, have any plans later?" I gulped, getting the words out before I had time to think about what I just said.

"Mm. No. Not yet anyways. Did you have something in mind?"

"Would you like to go for a stroll in the park with me later? And maybe go for a bite to eat?"

"That sounds perfect. When are you free to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay, how about an hour? Just time for me to shower and get dressed."

"That sounds perfect. Could you give me directions to your place? I'd like to pick you up, so to speak."

Bella reluctantly gave me the directions, and we said our goodbyes so she could go to shower.

"Hey, Emmett!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"What's the best florist in town?"

* * *

Riding in the elevator was probably one of the most awkward moments I'd ever been in.

The people who live in these apartments looked at me strangely, as if to say 'why would he live here in his condition?'

It was obvious to them that I didn't, and was just visiting someone.

But I didn't care. No. My only reason here was to see Bella.

I could care less about what other people thought, as long as I got to see her.

Finally, the elevator stopped at her floor and I wheeled out, looking for her door.

She said her room was 47, so I went back 41, 43, 45. Finally, in the corner, was 47.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on her door, loud enough for her to hear.

Oh God, I hoped that this was the right door. I wouldn't no what to say if it wasn't.

Finally, the door opened, and to my relief – it was Bella at the door.

"Edward, you came!" She smiled brightly.

"Of course," I laughed.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, holding the door open for me.

I nodded and slowly wheeled myself over the ramp and into her apartment.

"Sorry, it's kind of small, and messy. I really don't have much time to clean these days."

I followed her into what appeared to be the living room.

It was small. A couch by one wall; some shelves on the other wall, filled with books, pictures from what looked like her high school days, CD's, among other things. The wall opposite the couch had an electric fireplace and a mantle on top of that. In a corner was a little TV that was on.

There was a balcony a few feet from the couch, the door open. She was probably sitting out there before I arrived.

It was small and quaint. I liked it.

"I didn't disturb you or anything, did I?" I said, gesturing to the balcony.

"No! No, I was just sitting out there waiting for you to come," she smiled, bringing her eyes down to my lap, she smiled wider.

"Uh.. these are for you," I said, offering her the flowers.

She took them from my hand gracefully, closing her eyes while inhaling the flowers deeply.

"Freesia's. They smell beautiful. I'll go put these in some water."

When she left the room, my head lulled back and I sighed deeply.

_She liked them!_ I was so happy she liked them, I was worried for a moment there.

Most girls prefer roses or chocolates, but Bella's wasn't like most girls. I was beginning to figure out that one by myself.

She walked back in with the flowers in a vase full of water and put it on the windowsill, smiling to herself.

"This is quite a place you have here," I casually mentioned.

"I know it's not the biggest apartment in the world, but it's not that expensive as others, and I like it. It's something I can call my own."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She smiled, getting up and leading me to the front door.

* * *

Bella:

"Bella, are you okay?"

I looked down to see Edward looking at me with speculation. He knew something was wrong. Dang, I thought I was hiding it well.

"It's nothing. Just... do people always stare at you when you're out and about?" I gestured to all the couples, kids and teenagers staring at us.

Edward sighed, and I immediately felt bad for aggravating him.

"Mostly. You have no idea how many stares I got whilst in the elevator to pick you up. I'm just,.. learning to ignore them. They don't matter to me. So it doesn't really matter what they think of me, when they look at me."

He responded so simply that I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. But it would do for now.

"I'm sorry," he started, "this must be very awkward for you."

"No, it's.. it's not that. It's just when people stare in my direction, I always have this feeling like they're staring at something that's wrong with _me_. Like I've forgotten to wear pants or I have red paint splashed on my face or something," I admitted shyly.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment, and then burst into hysterics, laughing.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said, rolling my eyes and marching forward.

I heard him trying to keep up with me, but I made no attempt to slow down.

"Hey," he said, finally catching up to me.

He grabbed my hand trying to stop me from being so stubborn, and I couldn't help but relax at his touch.

"You are one crazy girl, you know that?" He smirked.

"So I've been told," I said, smiling back.

I noticed that his grip was still firm on my hand. I didn't want to let go, so I didn't.

Unfortunately, he had to let go, to keep 'walking' with me.

I found a bench and sat down, so that I could rest my legs and he could rest his hands.

He positioned himself beside me. Not too close, but not too far away either.

"It's such a beautiful day," he noted, soaking his face up in the sun.

"It is," I agreed. "It's so rare that we get a sunny day in wet, old Forks."

"I take it you don't like it here?"

"Not really. The weather is.. hard to adjust to. Compared to Phoenix, I mean."

He nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry that you're not really enjoying it here," he said sadly.

"Well, I think I'm liking it a bit more. There are some things that keep me interested."

"Like?"

I smiled, and shook my head no.

"Won't you tell me?" He said, leaning forward to my face.

My face froze. Edward's face was one dangerous thing.

One look into his beautiful green eyes and I was a goner.

"I'll let you know one day."

He seemed pleased with my answer, and sunk back into his chair.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?"

* * *

_**How did you guys like it? This was a struggle to write, for some reason. :/ I'm going out tonight to watch Twilight with some classmates, hoping to turn them into fans. They said Rob is ugly. :| *shakes head* Sooo, I will probably write after that, if I'm not too tired. So I will update next weekend! Love you all. :)**_

_**Oh, and thanks to Jamie for editing this. I was too lazy to wait for my Beta. :P  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**An Amazing Day, _Sweetheart?_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

BPOV:

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I really didn't know it was going to rain! The weather here is always gloomy and miserable, but I hoped that it would be decent for today." Edward said sadly, once we were in the shelter of a nice little restaurant.

"It's okay, Edward. Really! You don't have to apologize. You couldn't have known what the weather was going to be like. Even the weather channel sometimes lies." I said, laughing at my own lame joke.

"But even so, I was slowing you down in these useless old chair." he grumbled.

"Edward, stop that right now," I said, kneeling down to his eye level, "Stop talking about yourself in that way. I'm going to be hanging out with you whether you are in a wheelchair or guy PMSing. Whether you are blind, deaf or even have an ear chopped off. I enjoy your company, probably much more than I should. I'm not going anywhere." I promised him.

He smiled, seeming happy with my answer, and I stood up.

"Come on, let's get some grub." I laughed, standing behind his wheelchair and pushing him forward.

I pushed him forward to the host. I hoped the this restaurant wasn't too expensive, I didn't carry much cash with me.

The restaurant didn't seem to be too crowded. Although, it _was_ Forks, what place would be crowded?

When I was walking to the host, he looked at me with a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. This should be fun.

"Hi you guys and welcome to Pacific Pizza. I hope you enjoy the food here, let me show you to your table." The host spoke to us in a bored tone that sounded rehearsed millions of times.

He led us to a table near the back by a window, giving us a spectacular view of the depressing rain thundering outside.

I rushed to Edward's side, moving the chair out of the way and helping him settle into his spot, and then returned to my chair.

"My name is Eric, and your waitress will be out shortly." he said and walked away.

"Wow. He was.. nice." Edward commented once Eric had gone.

"He seemed very enthusiastic." I said sarcastically, chuckling.

"Hi! I'm Tiffany and I will be your waitress for this evening!" A chestnut brown hair coloured girl said from beside us.

"Wow, that was fast." I murmured.

"Yeah, well we don't like to keep our customers waiting. It gives a bad name for us here." Tiffany smiled brightly.

"So, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Bella?" Edward asked, motioning me to go ahead and order.

"Can I just get a coke, please?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she said writing it down on her notebook. "What about you, sweetheart?" she asked Edward.

My eyes narrowed at what she called Edward.

I know that I wasn't his girlfriend or anything, but I still didn't like anyone calling him cute names like that.

"I'll just have a coke, too. Thanks." he smiled grimly.

"I'll be right back with those." she said and walked to the kitchen.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just.." I mumbled off, not really finishing my sentence.

"What? What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Please tell me." he said, leaning forward.

I sighed to myself, knowing that I was going to give in.

"It's just.. I didn't like the way that she called you 'sweetheart', it just bugged me I guess." I sighed.

"Oh," he muttered.

He looked like he was going to say something else, but at that time Tiffany returned with our drinks and set them on the table.

"Do you guys know what you want to order yet?"

"Could you give us another minute please, Tiffany?" Edward asked.

"Of course." She smiled and turned to another table.

"Bella, is there any particular kind of pizza you would like?" he asked me.

"Not really. I've always just preferred the regular cheese and tomato pizza."

"With tomatoes on top?"  
I nodded, wondering how he knew that.

"Tiffany, I think we're ready." Edward called.

"What can I get you guys?" Tiffany said, once again taking out her notebook and pen.

"A regular cheese pizza with tomatoes on top for two." Edward smiled at me, which I returned.

Tiffany took down the order, not looking too happy that we were going to be sharing it, but I couldn't care less.

"Wow, that's weird. That we like the same kind of pizza, I mean." I noted once Tiffany had gone.

"I guess we're just similar in more ways than imagined." Edward grinned.

We kept up normal conversation until our pizza arrived, smelling as delicious as a pizza can smell.

As much as I'm ashamed to admit it – I ate like a pig.

Pizza is one of my favourite foods, and once and I have it; I eat it like a fat kid eats cake.

I didn't realize I was being watched until I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring at me in amusement.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, laughing.

I shrugged and continued on eating, until I saw him looking at me _again_.

"Spill it, Cullen. I don't appreciate people staring at me eating. Especially a beautiful man like yourself. Now spill it." I said, rolling my eyes.

He seemed starstruck for a minute or so, but recomposed his face.

"It's just.. I never in a million years thought you would be sitting here, eating with me. Of all people." He said shyly.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"After the way I treated you, you _still_ want to hang out with me. Talk to me, eat with me. I never in a million years never thought a beautiful girl like you would give me a time of day." He said, taking another bite of pizza.

I blushed and looked down, shaking my head.

"And I've offended you?"

I looked up, Edward was looking at me like he wanted to take those words back. For my sake, not his.

"No, that's not it. It's just.. I'm nothing special." I said, still shaking my head.

"That's where you're wrong." Edward said, intensity in his eyes.

I found myself in a staring war with him, fighting to turn away. But I just couldn't.

It was almost like he was trying to convince me that I was somewhat special.

Instead, he looked down and laughed at something and I couldn't help but imitate it.

When we got the bill, I saw Edward pull his wallet out but I put my hand over his to stop him.

"What?" He asked, frustrated.

"This is the 21st century, girls can pay for their own food now. Let's just split it." I suggested.

"Please, Bella. I was the one who asked you out. So please just this once let me pay." He pouted.

I sighed and sunk into my chair. "_Fine_."

He pulled out his money and then stopped, worry overtaking his face.

"What's wrong?" I said, sitting up.

"Bella, could you possible lend me five dollars?" He asked, straining his face.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"I seem to don't have enough money." He asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Of course, Edward. You didn't even need to ask." I said, taking the money out of my purse.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. I usually have plenty of money on key. I just.. this is embarrassing." He muttered.

"Edward, seriously it's not a problem at all. You can't always be perfect." I put a hand up silencing him.

I stood up, pushing my chair behind me and getting Edward's chair and pushing him to the entrance.

When we were outside, he seemed to relax a bit. The rain had seemed to stop, now it was just windy.

"Do you want me to stop pushing you now? I don't want to make you feel like you're not.. independent." I said, worrying.

"No, no. It's fine. I actually like you pushing me."

I smiled at the thought and continued pushing him.

"So where to now, sir?" I chuckled.

"Well, it almost seven, so I suppose you want to go home now?" he sighed.

"I guess so. Would you like to come over and watch a movie?"

"Would you mind?" He asked, hesitant.

"Not at all. I really like spending time with you, Edward."

"Okay, then. I'd love to."

I smiled. Getting to spend more time with Edward was just the way to spend this perfect Saturday.

"So, do you work, Edward?"

He turned his head down, as if I had asked a humiliating question.

"No." He mumbled.

"Huh.." I muttered. Then how did he get money?

"What?"

"No. It's.. it's nothing."

"Please just tell me. You'll say it eventually, so you just might aswell come out with it right now." he said, quite harshly.

"I was just wondering.. if you don't work, then how.. how do you get money?"

Edward sighed, looking straight ahead.

"I'm afraid to answer. You might think I'm a.. slacker or something."

"I won't. Please tell me." I said, removing one hand from handle to put his shoulder.

I felt an electric shock when he moved his hand to rest open mine and stroked it reassuringly.

He let go of it, and continued speaking. And I put my hand back on the handle, so he wouldn't slip from my grasp.

"I get disability grants from the government. It's something you have to apply for. Not everybody gets as much as I do, not everybody's grant follows through. But I get $1, 000, 000, 000, 000 dollars, more or less per year."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

He gets.. a _trillion_ dollars per year? He was rich! Probably more rich than most movie stars.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, turning to me.

"Y-you.. you're rich!" I said, my eyes widening.

Edward burst out laughing in that moment, his chair shaking so hard. What was so funny?

"I'm glad I amuse you." I muttered dryly.

"Bella, I was only kidding." he said, calming down from his fit of laughter. And then he continued, "I do get money from the government, but it's not that much. I just wanted to see your reaction."

He look up at me and then sat back in his seat, sighinh. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. You probably think I'm just some slacker who gets paid by doing nothing." he grumbled.

"No. That's not it. I was just.. shocked, I guess. I don't know anyone who has that amount of money. It's just shocking."

"You're not going to be a gold digger and try to marry me to get to my fortune are you?" he teased.

"Ha," I laughed, "I wish. I may be one thing, but a gold digger is not one of them. You don't like somebody because of their money or their looks. You like them for _them_." I said, carrying on wheeling him.

* * *

"So what would you like to watch?" I asked once we were back in my apartment.

"Depends. Got anything good?" He grinned.

I laughed. "I have just about every DVD made. Go and check them out. The stands are right beside the TV. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Some water?"

"Sure."

I smiled, getting him a glass of water and a can of soda for myself.

"Did you pick anything good?" I asked, placing the water and soda on the table.

He grinned and showed me the DVD he had selected.

Misery.

"Have you ever seen this film?" I asked, putting the disc into the DVD player.

"Many times. It's one of my favourites and I haven't seen it in a while."

"Do you need help getting on the couch or would you prefer to.." I asked, fumbling.

I sucked at this disability stuff. I wish I knew the right questions, or how to make him feel comfortable.

"No, it's fine. I like sitting here." He smiled, pulling up next to me.

Throughout the movie, I felt pretty drowsy.

I had been up all morning awaiting for him to call and now the early morning was starting to catch up on me.

Maybe if I just closed my eyes..

EPOV:

Today was a remarkable day to say the least.

I enjoyed spending time with Bella. And when I saw her subtle jealousy from the waitress at the pizza place, it made me feel giddy inside.

I would have to ask her out sometime. I wasn't even sure if this afternoon was a date.

I liked Bella. I really, really liked Bella.

But there was no way in hell she would ever like a guy like me.

I was broken. No good for her in any way.

Throughout the movie, she had fallen asleep.

She looked beautiful when she slept. The day must have tired her out.

I turned off the movie and grabbed a cushion and placed it at the back of her head.

I reached for the blanket and threw it over her body, covering it entirely, so she wouldn't get cold.

I couldn't bring her to her bed, but it was the least I could do.

I felt bad about leaving her, so I decided to write a note.

I found a notepad and pen on the table and wrote her a note. I teared it out and left it by her can of soda, hoping she would notice it.

I wheeled myself out of her apartment, hoping tomorrow would be just as good as today.

* * *

_**Don't hate me for doing the whole cliche restaurant thing. :/**_

_**So last time I told you guys that I was dragging two friends to the movies, here's an update: one friend hated it. She was sighing non stop. :| But the other friend loveddddd it. I was so proud. Although, she's convinced that Time Is Running Out by Muse is on the soundtrack. Even though I told her many, many times before that it isn't. *rolls eyes* Fake fans.. they really do piss me off.**_

_**I wrote a lemon for my friend Jamie's fanfic. Go check out her story Citrus Fruits on her author page; jamienicole3x. Check out her full story, too. :P Promotionnnn.**_

_**So, that's really it for now. Comments, questions? I'll see you guys next weekend. Have a great one. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV:

My body was in pain when I woke up the next morning.

I opened an eye and saw the purple velvet decoration of my couch.

Slowly, I moved by face away to avoid suffocation, realizing that I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. And Edward..

I sat up as fast as lightening, ignoring the muscles I probably pulled.

Looking around the room, I saw that Edward was nowhere in sight.

He must have let himself out after I rudely fell asleep last night, leaving him to be consumed with boredom.

Laying my head back on the couch, my head met with a cushion.

He must have put the cushion behind my head the blanket around me so I wouldn't feel discomfort.

He was _so_ sweet. It was almost like he could do no wrong.

I slowly untangled my legs from each other and sat up, ignoring the crack in my back.

I ran a hand through my severely knotty hair and grabbed my can of half full soda and the empty class off the table.

I knew that if I left mess there, it would only get more and more messy and then I would be too lazy to clean.

I stopped when I saw a page with unfamiliar handwriting beside my can.

I picked it up and began reading it, smiling.

_Bella,_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up._

_I would have moved you to your bed, but I can't for obvious reasons._

_I hope that you had pleasant dreams. And if you want, you can call me when you wake up, no matter the time._

_Edward._

Just that tiny inch of a letter made my stomach fill up with butterflies.

He was so sweet, always thinking of others.

But I felt sad for him, that he wasn't able to move me because of his disability.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't bother to me.

It didn't bother that he wasn't able to move me to the bed, pull out a seat for me, or even walk.

None of that even mattered to me.

But I can tell that somewhere deep in side of him, it matters to him. And he might think that he's not good enough and just run away, forgive the pun.

I was determined not to let that happen.

Now that I had met Edward and got to know him a little more, I was more determined than ever to never let him go.

I hopped off the couch and practically skipped towards the telephone, which was hooked up near to the kitchen.

I picked up the receiver, stopping to look at me watch.

It was 7:56a.m., I hope Edward wouldn't mind me calling him this early.

But he did say to call at any time.. even if I would wake up.

I went with my gut and called him up anyways.

The line was ringing. Too late to back out now.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" Edward's voice, music to my ears, echoed through the phone.

"Hey, it's uh.. me. Bella."

"Hey, Bella! Of course I know it's you, I'd recognize your voice from a mile away." He said enthusiastically.

"Well I'm glad you're so happy to hear my voice!" I laughed, then asked nervously, "I didn't wake you up or anything did I?"

"No, not at all. I was just about to go get some breakfast actually."

"Oh. Um, sorry. I can ring you after if you'd like?" I said awkwardly.

"Bella, would you like to get some breakfast with me!"

"Sure!" I said a bit too loud, mentally slapping myself for sounding too eager.

"Great. Meet you in the restaurant we first met at in say, half an hour? Or do you need more time?" He asked, sounding unsure.

"Half an hour is fine. I'm not quite a barbie doll."

"Great, see you then."

"Alright, bye." I smiled, hanging up the phone.

I fell against the wall behind me, feeling my heart speed up more and more.

I shook off to the tingles from my spine and skipped to my bedroom to get ready.

I didn't feel like having a shower, so I just threw on an old hoodie and jeans, with a pair of my old green chucks.

By the time I had my hair back, it was time to meet Edward for breakfast, so I grabbed my wallet, locking the door behind me.

Just as I got outside, it started raining. Just my luck, I thought.

I roughly pulled my hood up over my head and ran to the cafe.

When I got there, Edward was nowhere in sight.

Glancing down at my watch, I saw it was only 8:35 a.m

Shrugging, I walked up to the counter, purchasing something hot to drink.

The server's blonde head turned around to meet my face, grinning.

To my horror, it was the same server from the last time I was here.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, his pearly whites almost blinding my eyes.

"Hi, erm.. Mike." I added, glancing down at his name tag.

"You remembered my name!"

He looked like he was going to pee himself at this small fact.

"Um, Mike? It's on your name tag." I said, pointed to his shirt.

"Oh, right. Duh!" He snorted, slapping his head.

"So, can I just get a mug of hot chocolate with foam, please?" I said, impatient with this annoying puppy-like boy.

"Sure thing, honeybun! I'll even make it myself." He winked, trying to make himself look seductive I'm sure.

_Sweetheart. Honeybun._

I shuddered involountarily. What was with all these people from Forks and their creepy pet names?

"Take a seat, I'll bring it down to you."

I nodded, not smiling, taking a seat in the far back by a window.

I pressed my thumbs to my forehead, trying to de-stress my crackled brain.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Came the voice of my saviour.

Looking up, I smiled at Edward.

"Fine. Just.. Mike." I gestured towards the puppy, grimacing.

"Was he bothering you?"

"He's more like a lost, nerdy puppy. And annoying. Just not something I want to hear in the morning." I sighed.

Edward nodded, smilingly sadly.

He surprised me by taking my hand in his, stroking my knuckles with his thumbs reassuringly.

I smiled at the gesture, bringing his hand to my face.

"Bella.." He whispered, leaning toward my face, breathing me in.

"Yes, Edward?" I whispered back.

He closed his eyes, squinting. Seeming to try to decided on what to say.

Finally, he opened his eyes. His beautiful green eyes wide with emotion.

But, again, we were interrupted before he could say another word.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?" I laughed.

I noticed Edward frowning as he pulled to sit beside me.

"He followed me here. Convinced I was running off to Iowa with you." Edward murmured.

"Why Iowa?" I laughed harder.

"Because Iowa sounds like AWOL." Emmett said, grabbing another table and smashing it against ours.

"No it doesn't!" Edward and I disagreed in unison, both laughing.

"Hey, Bella. Here's your hot chocolate." Mike came, handing my hot chocolate to me.

"Thanks." I murmured.

Rosalie sat down with two Sunday breakfasts and a stack of pancakes.

She placed the stack of pancakes in front of Edward, whose eyes were on Mike's and not the pancakes.

Rosalie must have some waitressing skills, I thought briefly.

Emmett said beside Rosalie, both of them sitting opposite us.

"So, um. Bella.." Mike said, rocking back on his heels, hands in pockets.

"Mike?" I asked nervously.

"I was wondering. Um, are you busy tonight?" He fidgeted.

"Uh.."

I knew what he was asking, and there was no way in hell I would want to go on a date with _him_.

Edward looked back at me, worry filling his eyes.

I grabbed his hand in mine, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Actually, Newton," Edward said turning back to Mike, "Bella has plans with me this evening."

Four eyes widened at Edward's natural comment.

"You do?" Three voices echoed.

They all turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"It's true." I nodded, confirming my plans.

"But why?" Mike asked, still shocked.

"Why what?" I asked puzzled.

"Why go out with _him_ when you can go out with _me_?" He said, gesturing to himself.

"Because I actually like going out with someone that can form more than two syllables, that doesn't snort laugh." I said simply.

"B-but, he can't _walk_. He's _disabled_. No where near good enough for you." He said, venom filling his mouth.

"You know what? Just shut up, Mike. It's nothing to do with you. You're just an immature lost little puppy. So go and let us have our breakfast in peace. If you don't, you won't want to look at your face for a week." Emmett growled, clenching his fist.

Mike gulped, scurrying back to the counter at the top of the cafe.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm sure I would have had much restraint left if I had to defend myself to him." I sighed.

Emmett grinned back, and began digging into his food.

We kept up casual conversation around breakfast.

Edward wasn't pleased at the fact that I hadn't ordered food, so he shared his stack of pancakes with me.

After breakfast, we parted with Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward and I were walking back to my place, talking amongst ourselves.

"So, do I really have plans with you tonight or was that just to scare Mike off?" I asked.

"Oh, err, I'm sorry for that. It's just.. he was making you uncomfortable. And I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, like you have some obligation to spend the night with me, so - "

"Edward, stop." I laughed. "I would _love_ to spend the night with you."

"Really?" He smiled crookedly.

"Of course. There's no one else that I would rather spend it with." I shrugged.

Edward smiled, seeming pleased at something.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Movie?" He suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Pick me up at seven?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward, come on! Be reasonable about this."

"Bella, I don't know why you're making this so difficult."

I glared at Edward and he was glaring right back at me.

Edward and I had arrived at the movie theatre not even ten minutes ago and we were already fighting over who should pay.

Edward wanted to pay for both of us, being the gentleman that he was.

I wanted to pay at least for my own ticket and food. I was still as stubborn as ever, I didn't need a man to take care of me. I could fend for myself.

"Edward, I don't know why you won't even let me pay half way, like at the dinner." I grumbled.

"Bella, why this once won't you let me treat you? I asked you out, it's only fair the man pays. "Humour the gentleman I was raised to be, please." He said, pulling his puppy dog eyes and pout on me which immediately caused me to roll my eyes.

"Okay fine," I started, making him grin; thinking that he had won, but when he saw me say the b word he frowned. "_But_ I want to pay for either the tickets or the refreshments. I want to pay for something.

He sighed, reluctantly nodding to agree.

"I figure that since you're picking the movie, you can get the tickets while I get the food and drink. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Are you sure you don't mind me picking out the movie?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course not. Whatever you pick will be good enough for me to sit through it with you." He smiled at me, daring me to disagree before he continued. "Now, what food and drink would you like?"

"Just the regulars. Cotton candy, sweet popcorn, a coke. Feel free to get whatever you want for yourself."

We smiled at each other and our hands parted, going in seperate directions.

"Hi, can I get two tickets for The Uninvited, please?" I asked the red-headed girl at the counter.

She nodded and gave me the tickets and in return I gave her the money.

I'd been wanting to see this movie for a while. Emily Browning was quite the actress.

I stepped out of the line, looking for Edward at the lines where you got the refreshments.

I spotted him at the end of the line talking to a beautiful, skinny, strawberry blonde headed girl.

Anger surged up inside me straight away. Who was I? Just a plain, boring, plump girl. Why would Edward hang around when he could have _that_?

They seem to be deep in conversation – Edward shaking his head back and forth, while the girl was waving her hands around a lot.

Edward's eyes caught my own, and almost at the same time, the girl looked over at me, glaring.

Edward said something to her, and moved towards me. She didn't do anything, but just kept staring at me.

"Hey!" Edward smiled. "Did you get the tickets?"

"Um. Yeah. We're going to see The Uninvited. I hope you don't.. um, mind." I said, trailing off. Still staring at the girl, my mind a million miles away.

"Good. Let's go. Do you mind..?" He said, gesturing to his handles.

I nodded, placing the tickets in my front pocket and gripping the handles of his wheelchair and pushed him forward.

I handed the tickets to the man in the doors and he ripped the top half and let us past.

I found the screen pretty quickly, and with some difficulty with the doors – I got us both inside.

"Uh, do you need help getting in one of the seats, or would you prefer to sit in your.. um.. chair?" I asked nervously.

"Would you mind helping me? I'm heavier than your average backpack. But erm.."

I nodded. "Where would you like to sit?"

"Near the front if you don't mind?"

I wheeled him to the second row near the front. This would be the hardest part, getting him out of his chair and into the seat.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded, holding his arms out for me.

I bent down, gripping his waist with one hand while he gripped both my shoulders, and I placed my other hand under his legs.

Slowly, I hoisted his body out of his chair and began to walk through the row of seats, with his body in my hands.

I stopped in the half way, deciding it would be a nice place to sit.

I used one leg to nudge the seat down, and carefully laid him down in the seat.

"How's that? Are you okay?" I asked, unsure.

He nodded, approving, and I went back to retrieve the refreshments and the chair.

I brought the food and drink first, and then carefully folded the chair, and brought it down the aisle. Placing it on the floor beside me.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a drink and popcorn with me. I just figured it would save money, and it wouldn't been too much money and I didn't want the food and drink to go to waste and -"

I held a finger up, silencing him. "Edward, relax," I giggled, "It's fine. I honestly don't mind."

He sighed thankfully, leaning his head against the seat.

"Thank you. For erm.. helping me. It's usually a pain for everyone to do, and usually I get.. embarrassed about it. It's silly.." He muttered.

"Edward, you need to stop apologizing for little things I do for you. It's okay, really." I nodded.

I was about to ask him who the girl who he was talking to was, but the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie.

Throughout the movie, Edward was doing the littlest things which I thought were too adorable.

Like his wide eyes when there was a bone chilling scene, like when the two sister's were trying to figure out a mystery – he would shout it "It's the stepmother! She's eviiiiil!", causing the other people in the audience to shush him. And that only made me laugh.

I have to admit that I spent the duration of the movie watching Edward more than the actual movie.

Since we were sharing a popcorn, our hands met constantly in the popcorn box, sending a jolt of electricity through my body.

I looked to Edward to see if he felt it, but he looked like he was trying to restrain himself from something.

During the climax scene, my hand drifted over to Edward's, squeezing his hand for dear life.

He didn't shy away from it either. Instead, he squeezed my hand back reassuringly, and stroked the palm of my hand.

Soon enough, the end credits ending and lights went back up.

"Wow." I sighed.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

I stood up, grabbing the wheelchair from underneath my seat, bringing it to the end of the row and set it up for Edward to sit back in.

When I straightened up, I saw Edward still sitting where I left him, looking at me with adoring eyes.

He reminded me of a puppy dog that you find at the pound that had been beaten and hopes that he would find an owner that would love and care for him.

I strode back down to him happily and offered my hand. "Ready to go?"

He nodded, trying to stand up and grab my arm, but almost fell straight to the ground before I caught him.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered against my shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's all okay." I soothed into his ear, picking his fragile body back up.

He seemed to weigh less than I ever had. Like a bag of bones, so easy to disrupt.

Didn't he ever eat? Didn't he take care of himself? Well one thing is for sure. If Edward is not going to take care of himself; I sure as hell will.

I slowly placed him back into his wheelchair, which he gripped very tightly.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, placing my hands over his.

He nodded silently, seeming embarrassed of himself.

I wouldn't push him, I would let him have his moment. I knew that if I pushed him too far, I would regret it.

"So, where to now, Sir?" I asked once we were out in the chilly air.

"Well, I was thinking that we could get some ice cream, if you want? There's this place around the corner that sells the most amazing chocolate fudge ice cream."

"How did you know that I liked that?" I asked.

"I might have asked around." He smirked.

"So, I have my own little stalker. I'm not sure what to think of that." I laughed, pushing his chair with me.

"Well, I wanted to find out about you. You can hardly blame me. You're an unpredictable woman, Bella."

"Hmm. Well. I rather you stalking me than that Newt boy."

"His last name is Newton. And I think he likes you. Better not call him Newt the next time you meet." Edward teased.

"Let's just say that I have no plans of running into him in the future."

I swore I saw Edward smile when I said that.

And if I was being honest with myself, I kind of liked it.

The idea that Edward could possibly be jealous of another guy who, quite frankly, freaks me out more than bugs do.

Edward agreed to let me pay for both of our ice creams. Maybe he knew that I was just going to put up a fight.

Good. The boy was learning.

"Edward." I said as soon as we were relaxed in a corner.

"Hm?" He responded.

"I want to ask you a personal question." I said, pondering how to go about this.

"Go on." He said reluctantly.

"How often do you eat?"

He looked surprised. "Well, I can honestly say _that_ was not what I was expecting to come out of your mouth."

"You never answered the question."

He sighed. Wondering how to edit his answer, I guessed. I would find out either way, nothing could stop me from finding out.

"Fine, I won't lie. I don't eat a lot. I, obviously, can't cook a lot for myself. And I hate going out in public places. Except.. with you. But all that aside, I'm a vegetarian. And as you can guess – Emmett is on the more carnivore side. So I'm left to fend for myself." He replied.

"Edward, if that's all then.. I wouldn't mind going out with you to eat. Or cook for you even. I haven't had a chance to cook for you yet! I cook for my parents all the time back home." I said happily.

"Really Bella, you don't need to go to any trouble." He said all defensive, raising his hands in the air like he was being under arrest or something.

"It's fine, Edward. I _want_ to. Believe it or not, I love spending time with you. Probably more than I should do." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Okay then." He said with a big smile on his face, showing off his cute dimples.

"But you do know that if you're going to cook with me and Emmett happens to be lurking around, then he'll want in on some of your grub, too." He warned.

I laughed in response. "I think I can hold my own. Besides, the more the merrier!"

We laughed together, both enjoying the moment.

We were almost done with our ice cream when Edward spoke.

"You know, Bella. Since we met, I've wanted to do something to you." He murmured.

"Not kidnapping and torturing me to death I hope?" I teased.

"No," He laughed. "Of course not. Silly Bella. I just want to try one thing."

I nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

But he didn't do or say anything. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned forward to my face.

I instantly leaned towards his face, feeling his hot breath cloud over my own face, fogging my brain.

And then, his perfect masculine lips pressed very softly to mine.

We held onto each others lips for, I don't know how long, and we slowly let go.

Leaning my forehead against his, I kissed his lips again. Grabbing his hair in my fist, I felt his hand snake around my neck and caress it softly.

Fireworks went off in my head, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

I didn't want to stop. And it seemed by his body movements, that he didn't want to either.

But the waitress, on the other hand, seemed to think otherwise.

"Sorry guys," she said once we pulled apart. "But it's closing. And I didn't think that you wanted to spend all night in here."

"It's okay, thanks." I grinned. "Come on, Edward. I guess we better get going."

"Yeah." He muttered, pulling out.

We walked home in silence, not knowing what to say to one another.

When we reached my front door, I turned back to him.

"So, not to sound all cliché and everything, but thanks for tonight. I really did have a good time."

"So did I." He agreed.

"Well, goodnight." I grinned, and turned to put the key in the keyhole.

"Bella.." He said, and grabbed my hand.

"Yes?" I asked, turning towards him and interlocking my fingers with his.

"Would you ever.. I don't know. Consider.. maybe.. dating.. me?" He blurted out.

I gasped and stepped back. I had no idea that he was just going to blurt it out like that.

Edward seemed to misunderstand my reactions and continued blabbering. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that I really really like you. But if you don't want to, it's okay. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes." He said, grabbing his hair roughly in his hands.

"Edward." I said, kneeling down, keeping eye level with him. "Stop talking. I would _love_ to date you."

He relaxed and I took his lands from his hair and held them between mine.

His hair looked like he had wild monkey sex four times over.

"So, you'll be my girlfriend?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a goofy way.

"Of course. I would _love_ to be your girlfriend. On one condition though."

"What's that?" He asked nervously.

"If you'll be my boyfriend."

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Good." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

He responded as eagerly as before. Smoothly, he tangled his hair through the strands of my mess brown hair

Our kisses were only chaste, and I didn't mind that. Not one bit.

I pulled away from him reluctantly, and he pouted.

"Sorry." I laughed. "But I better stop before I do something I most certainly will not regret." I laughed, winking cheekily.

"Alright." He sighed. "I guess I better be getting home, too."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, unthreading my fingers from his.

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Then tomorrow you shall see me. Can I come around here at say, 1ish?"

"Not any earlier?" I pouted.

"How about you text me as soon as you're awake and then whenever I'm up, I'll get ready and come here? Is that good?"

"That sounds perfect." I smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." He smiled and wheeled his way to the elevator.

I waited until he went inside the elevator and it dinged closed, to go into my apartment.

Once I was inside and locked the doors; I slid to the ground, giggly happily.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So so so sorry for the long update. I meant to update last week, actually. But things got out of hand. Enjoy! Thanks to Jamie for betaing. :P**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**EPOV:**

"Ice cream in the morning is a good idea how?" Bella asked, grabbing the chocolate ice cream from the freezer.

She had to bend down to do so. Damn her butt looks ready to fit in my hands in those jeans. No Edward, stop. No inappropriate thinking about Bella, I scolded myself.

"Because we're not going to be eating ice cream, silly Bella. We're going to be making a smoothie." I said, grabbing the Oreo's from the bottom drawer.

"A smoothie? With ice cream and... Oreo's?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes, Bella. An Oreo smoothie. Have you never had one?"

Bella shook her head and I looked at her in shock. You have not _lived_ until you have had an Oreo smoothie.

And no, I am not talking about those Oreo McFlurry's from McDonald's.

"Grab the milk from the fridge and I'll show you how it's done."

She complied and grabbed the low-fat milk from the fridge, curiously eyeing me the whole time.

I grabbed the cup of the smoothie maker and placed it down on the counter.

"Put a good few scoops of ice cream in the cup." I directed her.

"Edward, I don't know if I should do it. I'll mess it up!"

"Nonsense. I'll guide you." I said, kissing the top of her hand.

She sighed but complied anyways. She kept scooping until I told her to stop.

"Now pour some milk in, but not too much.. that's it. Now break four Oreo's apart into pieces."

"Like this?"

"Yes, just like that."

When she put the biscuits in the cup, I put the lid on it and brought it over to the counter.

I flipped it over and placed it onto the holder.

Flipping it on, it made a loud noise as it started, making Bella jump back.

She put half of it into a glass for her and half of it into a glass for me.

"I don't know if I want to try this." She said, sitting down. "It looks like dirt."

"Bella, come _on_. Just try it! You can't judge it by the look."

"But you made this recipe up by yourself, Edward!"

"I did not. Lots of people in the Philippines drink Oreo Smoothies. And I got the recipeonline. Please just try it. For me." I pouted, knowing she was a goner.

"Fine." She sighed, lifted the glass to her lips and wrinkling her nose.

Slowly, she parted her lips, and poured some contents in her mouth. Wincing as she swallowed.

She opened her eyes, widening at the drink and gulped down some more.

"I take it that you like it?" I chuckled.

"It's delicious, Edward! I can't believe I went so long without it!" She said, licking her lips.

"I told youuu." I sang.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes and laughed.

We continued drinking in silence, when Bella decided to break it.

"Edward, there's something that I wanted to ask you about." She started.

"Hm? Go on. Please." I asked, interested already.

"The girl I saw you with at the movies a few weeks ago. Well, out of pure curiousity, I was wondering.. who is she?" Bella asked, blushing already.

"Tanya? Well, I don't want to lie to you. But she's my ex."

"Oh."

"But don't worry, there's nothing going on between us. At all."

Bella sighed happily, but creased her eyebrows again.

"Why did you guys.. uh.. break up? If you don't mind me asking." She asked quietly.

I sighed. This really wasn't something I wanted to talk about today.

"Tanya thought I was.. an inconvenience to her. We broke up after the doctors told me that I.. wasn't able to walk. She told me that she couldn't be with a man that was unable to do normal things." I muttered.

"We were together for three years before the.. accident. She _said_ she was in love me. But truth be told, I wasn't with her. She kept pushing and pushing for sex. And whenever we did have sex, it wasn't out of love. It was so.. she wouldn't leave me and I could have a hot chick on my arm. I was really not a nice guy back then. And cliché as it sounds – the accident turned me into a decent guy. So, after Tanya left, I was alone. Emmett was out of town at the time and I had nobody to help me.." I stumbled off, not able to continue anymore.

My eyes were tearing up, and I felt Bella grip my hand softly.

She didn't know it, I'm sure, but that grip on my hand was more reassuring than any word the doctor's or my brother or family have ever spoken.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," She said, gripping my shoulder. "I wish I could've been there to help you or at least to have been there for you."

"I know," I sighed, leaning into her touch. "I wish I could tell you what happened, but it's just.. so hard."

"It's fine, Edward. Just take your time. I'll be here when and if you ever want to talk about it. Or anything, really. I will always be here for you." She promised. And that meant so much to me.

"So, you were a bad boy, huh?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't even go there, Bella." I laughed.

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was nine by the time I was headed back to my apartment.

Alice had moved out last week, so I had the place to myself.

I had spent all day with Edward, like the past few weeks. They had flown by!

Edward was learning to trust me more bit by bit. He even let me help him on the couch the other day.

Turning the key in the hole, I was still smiling, but it dropped when I closed the door and got inside.

I heard shuffles from inside the apartment. Bad sign.

"_Get her!"_ I heard and tried to run back outside, but was stopped by some large figure grabbing my body and forcing me onto the ground.

He covered my mouth and I was screaming, hoping somebody would hear my desperate cries for help.

Then his fist met my face.

* * *

**APOV: **

"Bella? Bellaaaa!" I called from inside the apartment.

She must still be at Edward's.

I came to return the house key, so I thought I'd leave it on the kitchen table when I saw a body under it.

"Bella!" I gasped, pulling her out from under it.

Bella's clothes were ripped, but not completely off. And her face.. it was all swollen like she had banged her head into a doorknob repeatedly.

"Bella? Bella, honey. Wake up!" I yelled, trying to get a response. But no response.

I ran to the living room, to get her cell for Edward's number. But the whole place had been empty.

Someone must have broken in and beaten Bella.

Oh my God.

I ran into the kitchen, hoisting Bella in my arms and took her to the hospital in my car.

I just hoped that she would make it.

* * *

**EPOV:**

"What happened?" I asked frantically as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I had reached the hospital.

Jasper had reached a phone call half an hour ago from a frantic Alice, who was weeping into the phone about Bella.

Jasper picked us all up at my place and we drove to the hospital as fast we the car would go.

All we knew was that something awful had happened to Bella as soon as she got home last night.

I _knew_ I should have walked her home last night. In the technically terms.

It was bad enough to have her in hospital.

"Bella was.. attacked. I'm guessing last night. She still hasn't woken up. I went to the apartment today to give back the key. And there was no answer. So I thought that I would leave the key on the table, and I saw her body.. all bloody and beaten. And I went to get her cell and the whole apartment had been swept clean! Someone must have robbed the place and Bella came home when they were there and.." Alice trailed off, sinking into Jasper's arms.

"How is she now?" I asked.

"They said she got some pretty bad blows to the head. And even has a few broken ribs. So she can't move much. She's sleeping now. But she should be up soon." Alice sniffled.

"May I.. go in and see her?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Edward." Alice said, moving aside.

I moved my way into the Bella's room and saw her lying in the bed.

Beaten, swollen and bruised. She had some stitches on her head and a bandage on her hand.

I got closer and took her hand in mine, kissing each knuckle and finger.

"Edward?" Bella rasped out, struggling to open her eyes.

"Yes, Bella. It's me." I said, continuing on kissing her hand.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"The hospital. Alice brought you in."

"Oh. So that really did happen." She sighed, leaning back onto her pillow.

"What happened, Bella?" I whispered.

"I.. I was on my way home. I heard people moving inside. I w-went to go back out, run back to y-your place. I knew it wasn't safe. But I think they heard me. I heard them say something, to grab m-me. And a big guy grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I tried to scream. But no one heard me. I tried so hard for help and no one would come, Edward!" She cried out, sobbing.

"Shh," I murmured, trying to sooth her, "It's okay. I'm here now. Those men won't hurt you again." I assured her.

"So, then," She continued, "They started to punch me over and over. Ripping at me clothes. I thought they were going to.." She cut herself off by crying again.

"Bella, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it now. Not if you don't want to."

"But, I want to tell you."

"You can. But not now. You need your rest, love."

"But, I don't want to sleep. You'll leave!" She said, starting to tear up again.

"I'll be right here." I said firmly.

"Lie with me?" She begged.

I nodded, trying to hoist myself up and failing.

"Hey, guys. We're going to head off. Edward, you want a ride?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked at me frantically, begging me with her eyes not to leave.

"No. I'm going to stay with Bella. Can one of you guys.. uh.. help me onto the bed."

Emmett hoisted me up by the legs and tucked me in with Bella.

"We'll see you guys soon." Alice said as they all kissed Bella on the forehead goodbye.

"Thank you for staying, Edward." She sighed, relieved.

"No problem. I don't think I would have left anyways."

"Good. I don't think that I could stay here without-" She yawned.

"Sleep, Bella. We can talk when you wake up. I will be right here."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me."

"Forever. Love you.." She mumbled as she fell into a slumber.

I held onto her tightly and allowed myself to sleep along with her.

Protecting her from the bad outside of these hospital walls.

* * *

_**Short, I know. :/ Didn't see that one coming did you?**_

_**Is this moving too fast? I keep feeling it is. But am I being paranoid?**_

_**Last week (Thursday) was my birthday. Hurrah. I'm nineteen now. Almost out of these hellish teenage years. Belated Birthday review? xD  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.:**** Hey guys! ^^ Sorry for the long wait, yet again. This is a short chapter and unfortunately, it's going to be the last for awhile. Along with my other stories. They're not going on any kind of hiatus, just.. postponed, I guess. I'm just so exhausted with school, family and friend quarrels, it just takes the energy out of me. I still love writing, of course. I'm just so exhausted these days. Even as I write this, I'm getting ready to go to bed for school in the morning.**

**So, I have Easter break starting April 3rd. I'll have two weeks off, so I'll be back then. That's two weeks. I hope it's not too long and you guys aren't angry with me. I hate giving excuses. I hate seeing people give excuses.**

**But, I _will_ be back then. Give me a day or so to manoveure (sp?) and I will be back.**

**But for now, enjoy this chapter! Short as it is, I just had to get _something_ out there before you came looking for me with firey torches.  
**

**Thanks to Jamie for Betaing, as usual.  
**

**

* * *

Edward's POV:  
**

_I could hear the sounds of parents, married couples, children. Everyone was being rushed out of the apartments by the fire department._

_Oxygen masks were given to help them breathe. I could smell the smoke coming from their bodies._

_But there was one person I had not seen yet. Bella. My Bella._

_I saw the smoke start in Bella's place, flames starting up._

_There was nothing I could do. I was being held back by several policemen. They told me that they would get her out._

_The fire marshalls were still a few floors below Bella's. _

_I saw a figure. A figure similar to Bella. And then it went up in flames._

"_BELLA!" I screamed in agony._

"_Edward!" Someone called my name, but it wasn't Bella. No, she was gone now._

"_Edward!" A black figure emerged, shaking my shoulders. "Edward! Edward. Edward."_

"Edward! Wake up!"

I woke up to the sound of someone telling me to wake up and they were continuing to shake me.

"I'm awake!" I shouted, pushing the person away. Emmett. I should've known.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I sighed, sitting up.

"Well, you were dreaming. Fussing and screaming out. I was worried you were going to wake up little Bella there next to you." He whispered, pointing to Bella's little figure next to me.

"Sorry. I was.. having a bad dream." I sighed again, running my fingers roughly through my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it? It looked a bit more than just a 'bad dream'."

"It's just.. it's silly, really. I'm worrying my head over nothing."

"Just spit it out, Edward." Emmett rolled his eyes, frustrated. "Just tell me and we can get this whole this sorted out."

I sighed, sinking back into the pillows. Not really wanting to think of the nightmare. But I knew that if I didn't get it

"I was standing in front of Bella's apartment block. There were fire engines, police. The apartments were in flames. I tried to ring Bella to wake up, but she wasn't answering. I tried to get in. But, the police kept holding me back. And.. I watched Bella. Go up in flames. And there was nothing I could do."

I was about to continue on, then Bella chose this moment to turn and curl into my side. Her plastered hand squeezing my arm for dear life.

I placed my hand on top of hers, stroking it reassuringly, before continuing on.

"Then, I realized that being so far away from her and being so helpless, it really isn't an up on my side. I hate being away from her at any length of time. If it's minutes or hours, I feel like a part of me has been taken away. Which is crazy, I know. Considering the amount of time I've known her. And then seeing her like this.. I just.. if something happened to her that is much worse than this, I just don't know what I would do. I would rather die than.." I trailed off.

"Than what?" Emmett pressed.

Bella began stirring at that point, and I knew I couldn't say those words aloud.

"Nothing." I murmured, kissing Bella's forehead softly.

"Edward.." I heard the angel call my name.

"Bella, it's okay. Shh, I'm here." I said, stroking her arm reassuringly.

Looking back at Emmett, I saw him sneak out of the room. To give us some privacy, I assumed.

I watched as her beautiful chocolate brown eyes slowly opened, looking into mine.

"You stayed." Bella spoke, smiling happily.

"Of course!" I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Wild vampires couldn't stop me." I said, breathing into her hair.

"Good. I'm glad. I was scared that I would wake up and you weren't.. there. It's kind of pathetic, really. I crave your company far too much than I would like to admit." She sighed, leaning back onto the pillow.

"Bella, you're not alone there. I think I've been getting.. attached to you. And we've only known each other a few short weeks, but already I feel so drawn to you.." I was about to go on, but the nurse chose that moment to walk through the door and check on Bella, so I subsided.

"I see you're awake Isabella. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good." Bella answered, the nurse's light flashing in her eyes. "I was actually thinking that I might be able to go home?"

"Bella, I really don't know if it's such a good idea. You were only brought in last night." I interrupted, trying to make her see sense.

"I know that, Edward. But I can't just sit around here all day, leaving me with my thoughts. I just need to get out of here."

"Tell you what," the nurse said, "I'll talk to Dr. Forge, and if he seems to think that you are able to go home – then you may. I'll be right back."

Bella smiled gratefully at the nurse, while I waited until she left, to talk to Bella.

"Bella, you're not seriously thinking about going back home, are you? Alice said the place was robbed. So even if you wanted to go back home, it would be completely empty."

"I know that, Edward." She sighed. "But, I just want to be in a comfortable environment and I can't do that _here_. I don't want these doctors treating me like I'm some sort of a special case. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I got beat up. I just have to.. move on."

I winced at the fact that she was so upfront about what had happened to her. But, there was still some details that I didn't know.

"Bella.. what happened last night?"

"You know what happened."

"Yes. But, I want you to tell me everything that happened through your eyes. No cover ups. Just please tell me what's going on in your head." I pleased.

Bella sighed, throwing her head back to the pillow once again. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair. Recollecting her thoughts and memories, I assumed.

"It was dark when I got into my apartment. I heard voices.. rustling noises, like there was someone else in my else. And it wasn't Alice, and it very obviously wasn't me. So I went to go back out and go to your place, whether you wanted me or not. And then, one of them came. Pulled my hair, throwing me back onto the ground. Stopping me. I heard shouting, but I guess that I was panicking so much that I didn't really concentrate. I only felt them punching me over and over again. They didn't do anything like.. you know. They only physically hit me until I passed out, I believe. And that's it. They robbed my apartment, they beat me up so that I wouldn't run. And that's it. I just want to get on with my life. Besides, it's not the first time that this has happened before." She mumbled the last part.

"_What?!_" I shot up in the bed. "This has happened to you _before_?" I asked, angry.

She shrugged. "I guess it's not a good thing for a girl to live by herself with a vacant roommate, huh?"

"That's it, Bella. You're not staying there tonight. You're not staying anywhere by yourself any other night. You're staying with _me_." I stated firmly.

"Edward." She chuckled nervously. "Don't be silly. I don't want to be a burden on you or anything. I'll just be in the way."

"Nonsense. I don't want to hear it, Bella. You're staying with me and that's final. We have plenty of extra rooms, so you can take whichever you like. And I will happily buy you the necessities that you are missing."

"Edward.."

"No but's, Bella. This is final. I've already made the choice for you." I said firmly, again.

"Fine. But only to shut you up." She sighed, feigning annoyance. But I could see the smile tugging at her lips.

She was happy to be moving in with me. At least, I hoped. Maybe she was smiling at the fact that she had a place to stay instead of her abandoned apartment.

Either way, I couldn't be more thrilled. Bella Swan would be living with me, Edward Cullen.

I just hope that she wouldn't get freaked out by my habits or little its and bits hanging around my place.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _**She's baaaaaack. ;) Miss me? You know you did. xD Um.. I have nothing to say here, really. Below is a recap of the last few chapters;**_

_** Previously on Dismantle and Repair: Bella was walking home from Edward's apartment, in the apartment, two guys were robbing the place and beat her up. Landing her in hospital. Edward being the saviour he is, offered Bella to stay at his place. She accepted.**_

_**Now, this chapter wasn't originally supposed to be that depressing. But when life gives you sour grapes, it pours into your writing. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing. ;)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

BPOV:

"Really, Emmett. You don't need to help me move my stuff into your place. There will be hardly any things left to get."

"Belly, stop fussing. You might find something that you'll want to take with you."

"Call me Belly one more time and I'll do more than fuss." I glared at Emmett.

"Down there, tiger!" Edward laughed, stopping to take my hand in his.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I'm telling you that this is a waste of time." I said, as we got to the front door.

"Don't be so dramatic, Bella." Emmett said, as he walked through the doors. "I'm sure every.. thing.. is not.. gone?" He finished the sentence with a gulp.

His voice trailed off as we reached the inside of my apartment. I knew what he was expecting. Furniture, paint still on the walls, doors still on their hinges. Which was quite the opposite of what we saw.

I don't remember much from when I was last in my apartment. I couldn't remember what it looked like. I just remembered those guys that had beaten me lifeless.

The doors were ripped from their hinges, the paint from the walls had been scraped. And not one thing had been left behind. No chairs, no tables, no cabinets. Not even the curtains on the walls.

"When Alice said it was bad.. I didn't think that it would be this bad. They really did a number on you, huh?" Emmett said, whistling through the cold apartment.

It was no longer my apartment. It felt alien. It was like those building places and you see the houses they're building. You have no right being there, and when you step inside – it feels cold, haunted.

That was how my apartment felt. Although, I guess to call it mine would be a lie.

I walked into my bedroom slowly, trying not to pay attention to the broken down bunk beds that they had left behind.

I guess carrying out a bunk bed would look too inconspicuous.

Reaching under the wood, I found a broken piece porcelain. It was half the head of the tallest of my Russian dolls. The ones that have five unique dolls in one. And each one you take out gets smaller and smaller.

It was given to me on my sixth birthday; a week before my grandmother died. And now, the last remains I had of her, were gone.

"Hey," Edward whispered, coming up beside me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I sniffled, standing up. "Just.. they left this. A very small part of a doll I got when I was a little girl."

"Well, do you want to take it with you?"

"I wouldn't that be silly?" I asked, unsure.

He shook his head simply. "If it's important to you, it doesn't matter how silly it is. If it's important to you, then we're taking it." He smiled.

"Thanks, Edward." I whispered.

"Anytime." He said, taking my wrist in his hand and rubbing it soothingly. "We better go back out there to Emmett. He probably wants some food since you apparently have gone." He smirked, and then stopped. "Sorry. Bad joke."

"It's okay. I'm hungry too. Let's go." I smiled, leading the way out of the room.

"Find anything?" Emmett asked, who was coming out of the kitchen.

"Not really. Just a broken doll. Nothing else here, really. Everything is really.. gone." I said, looking around the apartment that I had once called home.

"I guess it's really over, isn't it? I no longer live here." I said, sadness immersing in my tone. "Sorry, I'm getting all weepy like a girl over an apartment. Let's go. There's nothing left to be done here."

Edward and Emmett both left the apartment ahead of me, giving me some time.

I didn't understand why I was so emotional. I guess it was because this was my first, real apartment. And now, it was gone.

"Goodbye," I whispered to the dead apartment, closing the door behind me.

This was the end of an era. And now I was off to start a new one.

Life is full of changes. You can either weep about it, and be resentful. Or, you can be grateful for the change and move on. And that's what I was doing. Moving on, toward my new life.

–

"And this is your room." Edward said, opening the door for me.

He had just given me the grand tour of the entire apartment, showing me everything was.

I stepped inside the room and saw that there was already sheets on the bed and some drawers for me to put my clothes inside.

The walls were painted in yellow, you could see the fading paint on the wall, revealing scratches of white.

The tiny window has no curtains, which didn't really bother me. I loved to look out of the windows, night or day, without any barrier.

The room was tiny, like a closet. But I really couldn't complain. Edward and Emmett were so generous, letting me live with them like this.

"So, um. We didn't really have much time to get you anything. But we figured we should at least get you a bed and sheets. Plus, the desk of drawers to put your clothes into it when we buy them."

"_We_? No offense Edward, but there is no 'we' in buying my clothes. I have plenty of money to buy new clothes for myself." I laughed.

"But it's not fair," Edward spoke softly, trying to win me over with his puppy dog eyes. "It's not your fault that your clothes were stolen. It's the least I can do."

"Edward," I sighed, kneeling down and placing my hands on his shoulders. "It's okay. I already have the money from my job. I can afford it. You don't have to baby me."

"But, Bella, your job at wal-mart can hardly afford for your expenses." He pouted.

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up easy. Stubborn man.

"How about the next time we go out, you get to pay for whatever we do. _If_ you let me pay for my own clothes that I'm going to purchase?" I offered.

"Fine." Edward reluctantly agreed. I was surprised he gave in this easily.

Which meant that whatever he was planning on doing next time we go out would be super expensive. Just _great_, I inwardly sighed.

"Come on, let's get some dinner." I said, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're up for going out?"

"No, silly. _I'm_ going to cook you a meal." I smirked, starting to search through the cabinets.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. We can just go out, or order in."

"No, it's okay, Edward. I actually really want to cook for you. You haven't tried the delicious food that I can cook."

"I'm sure whatever you find, I will have had before." He smirked at me.

"True. But it's going to be made by _me_, which makes a difference." I winked, making him laugh.

I searched through all the cabinets in the kitchen, unable to find practical food.

No wonder Edward was so grumpy, he was practically living on chips and chocolate.

I found some bread and eggs, deciding to make Edward cheesy eggs on toast. Tomorrow, we would go grocery shopping for _real_ food.

"Here you go." I smiled at Edward, who was situated at the table, handing him the plate.

"Eggs?" He smirked, lifting a fork.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys don't have practical food around here." I said, sitting on a chair next to him with my own plate.

"What? I like microwave lasagne, what's so bad about _that_?" He said, licking a crumb of toast from his lips.

"You need _real_ food, Edward," I said, patting his arm. "But, fear not! I will be going to the dungeon where they have healthy food. And alas, there's no microwave dinners!" I fake gasped.

"Very funny." He smirked, shoving a whole mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Wow, you act like you haven't had a good home cooked meal in a way. If you can call it that."

"Well, it's not every day a beautiful girl cooks me. So you're going to this so-called good food chamber.. mind if I tag along?"

"Sure. I was planning on forcing you anyways." I smirked, letting my eyes drift around the room. I fixated my eyes on a white piano.

"Who plays that?" I asked, swallowing and gesturing to the piano.

"Me.." He mumbled.

"You?" I said, choking on my eggs, and taking a swig of water. "You can play the piano? Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It never seemed to pop up in any of our conversations."

"I wonder why." I said enviously.

"Hey," He said, grasping my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Just because you can't play an instrument, it doesn't make you any less of a person. Or make me any less attracted to you." He said sweetly.

"So, you think I'm attractive, huh?" I said, getting my sense of humour back, making him laugh. "So.. will you play for me?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Sure," He laughed, "But today's been long. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled, repeating his words.

After dinner, I put the dishes in the sink, and we sat down to watch some TV.

He sat across the back of the sofa, and I rested my back against his chest, which his arms wrapped around me.

I was relaxed the whole time. Thank god for Emmett being at Rosalie's place. Edward told me that Emmett was destined to move out any day now, since he spent 99% of the time at hers. But, he stuck around here for an obvious reason.

I felt his head drop on my shoulder, so I decided it was time for bed.

I shifted him back into his wheelchair, where he was still drowsy, and wheeled it to Edward's room.

He had showed me his room earlier today, and I was in love with it. The stack's of vinyl's and CD's were love. His memoirs of high school, his journals, his pictures of his family.

It just made me fall for him even harder than I already was.

I pulled back the sheets, and smoothly lifted Edward out of his chair and onto his bed.

I was about to tuck him in, when he grasped my arm tightly, his eyes open.

"Bella.. can you please.. take my footwear and pants off for me?" He pleaded, almost begging.

"Of course, Edward." I stroked his cheek, reassuring him, making him smile.

This wasn't any way sexual for either of us. He needed my help, admitted it, and I would help him.

I took off his sneakers and socks. And unbuckled belt, putting it next to the nightstand on the ground.

I moved to the button to his jeans, looked up at him for approval, and he just nodded.

So I went ahead and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down slowly.

To my astonishment, he groaned, and I could see his erection poking out from his understands. My bad.

I tucked him in, ignoring the obvious thing poking out from under the covers, and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me here tonight?" He asked, and I swore he was almost sleep talking.

"Edward, I don't know if that's such a good.."

"Please?"

I sighed. "Fine. Only because I love you, you little sneak." I laughed, taking off my shoes and socks, getting under the covers next to him.

His bed.. my word.. it was so _comfy_. I would have to swap his for mine.

He interrupted my trail of plotting thoughts by reaching over and pulling me against him.

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best girlfriend ever." He slurred, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Edward. Just don't kiss me on the cheek like that again. I don't want to have a dog as a boyfriend." I joked.

"Mm. Me neither." He sighed.

I chuckled, knowing that by now, Edward was gone to dreamland.

* * *

**_Can I hear an 'aww'? _**

**_You know the Russian dolls I'm talking about, right? Google it. I used to have one when I was younger. It met its demise from my barely anger controlled mother. They were beautiful. I'm on the search for another one. *sigh*_**

**_I usually have more stuff to say, but I guess I'm so out of it. Expect an update by Wednesday! :)_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**__ **_So sorry for the late update! It got later than usual. I was just plotting out this chapter for so long. Forgive me? I have edible Edward. ;) Okay, not really._**

**_Thanks to Jamie for editing._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Wow." I sighed as Edward's fingertips left the keys of his piano.

I had been living here for the last two weeks. Cooking meals, buying edible food. Let's just say that I don't know what Edward would have done if he kept eating all that food Emmett kept buying.

Speaking of Emmett, he's temporarily moved in with his girlfriend Rosalie. So, we don't see him around here that much, except to check up on us.

After much persuading, I finally got Edward down to playing something on the piano for me. I honestly didn't see why he was so reluctant. He was so _amazing_ at it!

He started with a rendition of Clair De Lune, then melted into The Sugar Plum Fairy and ended with a very smooth ending of Moonlight Sonata.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked reluctantly.

"Did I _like_ it? Edward, it was beautiful!" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I think we have the next Beethoven on our hands."

"Oh, really Bella." He scoffed, pushing me away playfully.

"Yes, really. You're amazing, Edward. I just wish that you would see that." I murmured, kissing his lips softly.

But he didn't kiss me back. If anything, he seemed hesitant.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, bringing his chin upward to make him look me in the eyes.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." He said, his eyes almost looked pained.

"Okay. Well, what is it?" I asked, threading my fingers in his hair.

"Can you help me over to the couch? I'd rather I were more comfortable when I tell you this."

I nodded and lifted his body in his wheelchair. I smoothly lifted him onto the couch and he settled into the cushions.

Edward was getting more and more used to my helping him. I know that he doesn't like being treated like a baby, but he understands that I only want to help.

"So, what's up? What did you want to talk about?" I said, relaxing in the cushions beside him.

"Bella.. what I'm going to.. or what I want to say to you isn't going to be easy. But, we've been dating for a while now and I'm sure you wondered how I got to like this." He said, waving his hands over his legs.

"Edward, you know that doesn't matter to -"

"Bella, please." He said, interrupting me.

I nodded and gestured with my hand for him to continue.

"I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to tell you everything without turning into a babbling fool, or having one of my 'episodes' as Emmett likes to call it when I think of it. But I want to tell you. I _need_ to tell you how I got where I am now."

I nodded wordlessly, deciding it was better not to speak. To let him find his own aura and be able to tell me what he wanted to.

"I was seventeen. Much different than I am now. Some would call me a punk, others would call me a 'bad ass'. Some would even call me a player, so to speak. I was the typical bad boy. I would drink, smoke some pot, be out at all hours. I was definitely partying with the wrong crowd. I see that now. And, I even had the typical black leather jacket." Edward chuckled darkly.

"I was best friends with this guy who I had known since childhood. He was my best friend, I thought I could trust him. He would bust me out of jail, cover me with my girlfriends and so on. I was really not a nice person back then.

"My parents didn't approve of my lifestyle; said that I was putting it to waste when I could make so much more of myself. They kept telling me that I was a good kid and that I just needed to find myself again. I was still doing well in school. I wasn't failing. Straight B's. So, they didn't feel the need to force me to stop hanging out with the crowd I was hanging out with. Sometimes, I wish they would have. I wish that I could go back to my past self and tell him that what he's doing is a sham and it isn't worth it."

I reached out for Edward's hand and stroked it reassuringly. Letting him know that I was listening to every word and I wasn't going anywhere.

"So, every year, my gang and I would go up to Vancouver and ride our motorbike's there. We knew it was dangerous and life threatening. But the people that we were, the person that I _was_ – we just.. didn't care. I didn't care at that point. All the girls came out to cheer us, of course. And my girlfriend at the time – Tanya – she supported what I was doing with everything that she had in her.

"That year was the time my best friend and I begun to part. We weren't as close as we used to be, but I always had his back. I knew there was something up with him. Something he wasn't telling me. When I was with our friends and my girl's, he had this look in his eye. Like a cobra getting ready to strike. It was quite terrifying. Like I couldn't see trace of the Jacob Black I used to know.

Then at the competition, I left my motorbike with Jacob; he said that he would take our bike's up to the starting line so I could talk with Tanya, who was giving me my annual pep talk. Of course, back then, I didn't suspect anything.

"During the actual competition, I never really felt much but the high. It was an amazing rush, like you were floating on air. Then, just before I was about to launch from the path I was on to the road on the other side – I saw Jacob's face. It was a face that I would never forget. Like, he was prepared to take everything I ever had away from me. No matter what the cost. It was a look that was almost animalistic.

"I don't know exactly what had happened next. I blacked out. I remember making it to the other side, but my bike had gone haywire and bucked me off. I remember falling and getting hurt. But the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed."

"When the doctors told me that I had lost feeling in my legs, it was like my world was torn apart. How could I move or go about daily with no feeling in my legs?! I didn't know how to deal. It was all so new and frightening to me. And the worst part was knowing that a person who I thought was my best friend, betrayed me. Someone who I had known for thirteen years! Someone who I thought I could trust! Can you even begin to imagine what that feels like?

"And then, Tanya came to visit me in hospital. I was so grateful that she still wanted me, after all that I had been through. Then I told her about my.. condition. She dumped me right there, on the spot, saying that she couldn't be with a man who didn't have all the strength that a regular man should have. I guess that showed how much she really liked me, huh? She was only in it for the sex.

Of course, I should have known that there was no way my friends would take me back. But still, when I got out of hospital, I was surprised to see them disown me and tell me to get the fuck out of their lives and never come back. It hurt, to say the least. All these people that had my back just abandoned me. Just like that! Just because my legs weren't of use. I guess they need guys with legs so they can run from the cops." Edward laughed humorlessly, laughing at his own memory.

"And, what about your parents?" I asked hesitantly.

"My parents?"

I nodded, silently telling him what I wanted to know.

"They visited me in the hospital, of course. What parent wouldn't? But they told me to pack up and get out of their house. They said they couldn't deal with all the troubles I was bringing to their house. They wanted me to grow up and stop living like a child. They told me that this was the last straw.

"So, I did just that. I left the house, with no one to go. No one to turn to.

"And that's when Jasper found me. I had known him for as long as I had known Jacob. Perhaps longer. But unfortunately, we had lost touch throughout high school. He had remained best friends with Emmett, so he knew all the troubles I had got myself into. I expected him to just walk the opposite way, but he didn't. He took me in, when probably no one else would.

"He called Emmett, let him know of my little unfortunate condition. And Emmett, being the best big brother there was, rushed over. I filled them in. They didn't pity me, but they also didn't turn away from me either.

"I stayed at Jasper's, while I still went to school. Of course, I had karma come my way with all the other students. But with Jasper by my side – it didn't feel so bad.

"I graduated and after high school, I moved out here with my funds I applied to the government for, and my grandparents' bank fund they set up for me when I was born. My parents still stay in contact with Emmett, so they know how I'm getting along. And that's it, I suppose."

"Wow, Edward. I'm so sorry." I said, stroking his arm.

"I still don't understand why people say they're sorry when it had nothing to do with them. You didn't turn me away in high school. With any bet, you probably would have stuck with me. Right?" He added, not sure.

"Of course." I smiled, assuring him. "It doesn't matter to me what you were, but it's who you are. You're still my Edward."

"You know, you're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"What?" I said, off guard.

"Before you, I was always in my room, reading. Basking in my own depressed state. I never really cared about the outside world before. Until you. You make me want to get out in the world and _live_, Bella." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Hm. I never really thought about it.."

We remained in silence, going over the past conversation of what Edward had revealed. I bet he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. No more secrets.

"Say, Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Remember the time we first went to the movies together?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Who was that woman you were talking to?"

"Oh." He huffed. "That was Tanya."

"Well, what did she want?"

Edward sighed, obviously not wanting to talk about her. But to my relief, he explained.

"She said how foolish she was back then, thinking how ridiculous she had been to let me go. It seemed that she had been with a lot of different guys who treated her poorly and wanted me to take her back. Someone who she obviously knew wouldn't treat her like that."

"_What?_ I hissed. "She wanted you to take her back? Well, what did you say?"

"I told her that I already have a girlfriend who I would never give up for even the likes of her. Bella, love, you need not to worry. I don't think of her like that anymore. I don't like her even as a friend. My guessing is that she is as bad as she was back then. She was a bitch and she still is now. I don't want to run into her again. She's no competition for you."

"Well that's good." I sighed, leaning back into Edward.

"Bella, were you actually jealous?" He asked, amused.

"Shut up."

"Oh, Bella. Don't be mad. It delights me that _you_ can get jealous of _her_. At least I know that you're still interested in me." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Like I could not be interested in you."


	11. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**I apologize for the lack of updating during my break. I apologize for not updating since then. I'm probably on the list of "Worst Fanfiction Authors of the Year", but I hope to make up for it when summer comes. I already have half of chapter eleven written out, but I've been slightly distracted.  
**

**Yes, as you've probably guessed (and many readers of my other story, Broken Promises know), Dismantle and Repair will be on temporary hiatus until the summer. It's not even a hiatus, really. It's just that I won't be updating at all until then. You know what it's like, school is the worst. But exams that define your future? Ten times more worse.**

**So, I won't be updating until after the 11th of June, which is my final exam. I got the schedule for my exams a few days ago, and it's hectic. They start on June 3rd. So, wish my luck! As a matter of fact, as soon as I post this – I'm off to study some more. -_-**

**You can always catch me on livejournal and stuff, though. -points to profile- ;]**

**So, I guess I will see you guys next month. (:**

**P.S. Hope you guys don't hate me for this! -winces-**

**P.P.S. When I _do_ come back, D&R is going to go under some editing. Nothing major, just some sidelines.  
**

**poisonedbirth, xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. For good, promise.**

**Dismantle and Repair will be updated every Monday. Usually it will be on later, but I've had this chapter written for a long while and technically it is Monday in my time. Check my profile if you forget and for more info on my other fics.**

**Enjoy this chapter! And as usual - if you like it or have thoughts/comments/suggestions, review! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Say it again!" Edward exclaimed against my neck, his breath hot and his lips attacking my neck.

"Edward, I've already said it twenty times!" I squealed.

"But I want to hear you say it over and over again. Until the whole universe knows." He said, continuing his wet kisses.

"You're so funny and not to mention cute right now."

"I'm _cute_?" He pulled back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know you are, so stop looking for things to boost your ego!" I laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"Ow!" he said, laughing and feigning hurt. "That hurt."

"Aw, the poor baby." I said, smirking.

"You know what would make the pain go away?" he asked like it was a real question.

"Fine. But I'll only say it one more time and that's it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes!" He pumped his arm in the air and rested his elbows on my stomach.

"I was jealous that another girl possibly had the ability to steal you away from me." I sighed.

"See, was that so hard?" he asked, leaning up to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Yes! It's humiliating. We've already confirmed the fact I was jealous. No need to make you so big headed."

"You wound me, Bella. You truly do. All I want is love and you're making me feel bad about myself." He pouted with wide eyes like a dog that had just been denied an extra plate of food.

"Oh, Edward," I laughed, pushing him against the cushions of the couch. "That pout will most certainly get you everywhere."

I was just about to kiss him on the lips again, when my cell phone ringing interrupted me.

Edward leaned back, groaning, which made me laugh. And that earned a full on glare at me.

"Chill out, Edward. It's probably just Alice, making sure I'm actually getting fed in this place." I sighed, grabbing my cell phone off of the table.

"Oh, great," I muttered, checking the caller ID. Just what I needed.

"What is it?" Edward asked, stroking my arm reassuringly.

"My Mom.." I muttered and then finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Bella! Finally you picked up, I haven't spoken to you in so long!"

"Sorry, Mom. I've been kind of busy." I said, sitting back in the cushions of the sofa.

"Busy? Busy with who?" Renee asked, sounding a little too curious.

"No one, Mom." I lied. "It's just somebody broke into mine and Alice's apartment, they took everything we owned. So, I'm in a temporary place at the moment."

"Oh, Bella! Why didn't you say something? You know Phil and I would have lent you some money. Bought you a new apartment, even!"

"Mom. It's okay, really. It's no big deal. You guys already did enough for me in high school. I'm okay, really. Once I find a good, secure apartment, then I'll be fine. Anyways, what's the real reason for you calling? I trust this isn't just to check up on how I'm doing." I said, knowing how Renee was always up to something and this would be no different.

"Well, Bella. You know how your birthday is coming up in a few weeks.." Renee hinted.

"Mom!" I groaned. "I've told you time and time again, I don't want to discuss birthday plans. I just want to pass it off as another day." I said, shooting a look at Edward who had peaked an interest in the conversation as soon as the word 'birthday' was mentioned. _Great._

"But Bella! It's your birthday! And you're going to be turning twenty one! That doesn't happen every day. If you're not going out with friends, then I'm coming up there and making sure you're having a good time!"

"Mom! You don't need to come up here! If I promise to go out with my friends, then will you just stop talking about this?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"That's all I ask." Renee said, satisfied. I could just feel her smirking on the other side of the phone.

"So, tell me what else is going on down in the green land. How's school? Have you been seeing any cute guys?" she sang.

"Well.. there is one guy. I'm actually staying at his place. He has an extra room and he offered for me to stay as long as I need to."

"Bella! You didn't tell me that you were seeing a guy, let alone staying at his place! Tell me, what is he like? I trust that you two are being safe."

"Mom! I'm so not having this conversation with you right now!" I screamed down the phone.

"Oh come on, Bella. Phil is always away. I need some dirty details."

"Oh, what's that? Oh, dinner's ready! Okay, bye Mom! Love you!" I said and quickly hung up the phone, sighing.

Edward was laughing beside me, clearing understand what gist of the conversation about at the end.

"Shut up, Edward." I sighed, not ready to put up with his teasing.

"Oh, come on, Bella," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back into his chest. "You have to admit it was funny."

"To you, maybe." I muttered as he kissed my temple, attempting to calm me down.

"It was. And now onto more important matters.."

"Important matters? What, pray tell, might those be?" I asked, interested.

"Your birthday, for one."

I sprung up from his chest then. "No, Edward. No, no and _no. _We are _not_ doing _anything_ for my birthday and that is it. I never celebrate my birthday and this year isn't changing anything."

"Please, Bella? Why not? I'm sure Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose wouldn't mind celebrating it with us. I'm pretty sure they would love it, actually."

"Edward, please. I hate my birthday's. I don't want all the attention to be focused on me and I specifically don't want people spending money on any presents, _especially_ for me. Can't you please just forget this one day?"

"Bella, you're turning twenty one. You need to celebrate it. After all, I never got to celebrate my twenty first. We could have a joint birthday! How about that?" he bargained, trying to get me to give in. And I had to admit, I was beginning to cave.

"Fine." I sighed. "It would be better to not have all the attention on me. And it would be nice to be able to celebrate your late twenty first with you." I smiled at the thought, then my mind began wandering. "Hey, Edward. What _did_ you do for your twenty first?"

He made a face, obviously not wanting to think about it. "I locked myself in my room the whole time. I just lay in bed, waiting for the day to pass." he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I wish I could have met you back then and celebrated with you. Whether I was legal or not. But if it makes you feel any better, I haven't had a proper birthday party since I was ten."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, because I never really had any friends in high school. And when I would invite them 'round to my place to do something, they would always back out and just not show up." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said, kissing my shoulder lovingly.

"It's okay, it's all in the past now." I shrugged, leaning back into his embrace again.

"I wish I could be as strong as you are, Bella. If I was, I would've gone into.." he trailed off.

"Gone into what?" I asked, turning my head up at his.

"Oh, um. Just gone in a better direction." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Well, it's all in the past, like I said. It's better to live in the present."

"You're right," He said, kissing my forehead. "And speaking of the present, maybe we should talk about _presents_." He grinned mischieviously.

"Oh, shut up, Edward. No presents."

"Well, what if the present costs no money? Would I be allowed to give it to you then?" he offered.

"Maybe. As long as it isn't something I could easily break."

Edward laughed. "Pro-Klutz present, got it."

"What about you? Do you have an strong distaste for presents and such?" I asked curiously. If he was anything like me, then I was screwed. It was one thing for me to dislike being given gifts, but if it was Edward? Then our friends were screwed. Including myself. I admit, I'm a hypocrite. Even if I don't like being given gifts, I wanted to give one to Edward.

"Nope. I'd prefer for you not to buy me anything at all, with everything you've given me already. But if you must, then go ahead."

"What do you mean, 'with everything you've given me already'? I haven't bought you anything." I said, confused.

"Silly, Bella," He chuckled, kissing my ear lobe. "You've given me you."


	13. Chapter 12

**Honestly? I'm so for taking so long. My excuses? I have none. Writer's block, maybe. I don't know what it is.. I just couldn't _write_. I've lost the oomph I once had for this story. I don't believe in my work on this anymore. If this was anyone else's story, I wouldn't like it. Or would I? Who knows. I don't like this chapter at all. It has all I need in it.. yet, I don't like it. I know it's short and almost like a filler, though it's not. So, i'm sorry. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long. But I'm going on vacation next week for almost a month. I leave on the Sunday, so I'll post another chapter before then.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV:

"Wakey, wakey birthday girl!" said the person bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Alice," I groaned, burying my face into the pillow, "what do you want?"

"Silly, Bella. It's your birthday. Now wake up! I want to take you to birthday breakfast!"

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up. "How did you even get in here?"

"Edward gave me his key. Of course, he's getting it back by the end of the day. But since he's been hogging you since you moved in and out of his place – he figured it would be nice for us to have some girl time before tonight."

"And what is tonight?" I groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Just a small get together with our friends. Don't worry, Bella. It's nothing big. Now, I'll let you get dressed. I'll be out in the kitchen when you're ready." she said, hopping off my bed and closing the door behind her.

I had moved out of Edward's place less than a week ago. Knowing that I couldn't impose any longer, I started looking for my own apartment. Edward helped, of course. He wanted to make sure for himself that the neighbourhood, the neighbours and the pay were all decent. We eventually found a two-apartment block. A nice old man lived on the top and I used the apartment on the bottom. It was decent sized, had a nice garden and it was just very home-like for me. It was a fifteen minute bus-ride from Edward's apartment, so he was still near.

I picked out my clothes silently, hoping today would be just like yesterday and the day before: uneventful. I picked out a pair of jeans and a dark sweater and went out to the kitchen to meet Alice.

We got some coffee at a nearby shop and sat down on a couple of swings in a park.

"So, how have you been, Alice?" I asked, letting my feet trudge the pebbles underneath my feet.

"Okay. You know, the usual. Jasper's so great; I even met his parents a few weeks ago. He's so amazing. I love him so much, Bella." she answered dreamily.

"You _love_ him? Don't you think that's a bit soon, Alice?"

"Time has no meaning when it comes to love, Bella. You either feel it or you don't. Either way, if you love someone.. you just know it. Don't you feel that way with Edward?"

"What?" I choked on the hot coffee. "What do you mean with Edward? You mean, love him?"

She nodded. "You do love him, don't you?"

"I.. I don't know. I like him.. so much. There isn't a time I don't want to be around him. All I want to do is make him happy. He's told me things about his past, but I want to know more. I want to know everything about him. All his experiences, his memories; good and bad. He's probably the most important person in my life right now." I said honestly, tracing the cup with my finger.

"Well," Alice smiled, "if that's not love, then I don't know what is."

We sat in silence for a few moments, gliding past each other on the swings. Then she finally stood up, holding out her hand to me.

"Come on, let's get a birthday treat. You're going to have cake tonight, but I think we can sneak in a small portion of cheesecake before then." she said, helping me off my swing as I tossed my empty cup into the bin.

----

I spent the rest of the day with Edward at his place. We watched chick flick movies, ate ice cream and cuddled.

We just got off the bus and started walking to my place where our friends had arranged to meet us there.

"You know, I hope you're planning on getting the key back from Alice." I said, pushing Edward's chair. He liked when I did that; he said it was almost peaceful.

"Don't worry, I plan on doing just that," he laughed at me and I smiled in return. "I know how Alice can be and I'm sure you don't want her jumping on your bed every morning that you two arrange something together. I just thought it might be a little easier for you."

"Oh, it is. And thank you for that. I'd just hate it if she never gave you your key back and you were too shy to get it back." I said, teasing him in a baby voice before I kissed his cheek.

"You really think I'm shy?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, I _know_ you're shy. You can be shy at certain situations, even when you don't realize it."

"Well, soon you'll see that I'm not as shy as you think." he said suggestively.

I didn't think anything of it, so I just kept walking as we reached the apartment.

It was dark as we stepped inside, so I figured they were in the living room.

"Alice? Rose?" I called out.

They didn't answer, so I just walked ahead with Edward behind me. I opened the door to the living room and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett immediately jumped up and yelled 'surprise!'

There was a birthday banner hanging up across the room. Snacks and drinks on the table. Emmett even had a little party hat on his head.

"You guys didn't have to do _this_ for me. Really, it isn't necessary!" As they all hugged me equally.

"Bella, don't be such a spoilsport. You're a part of this family now, whether you like it or not," he said, placing a hat on top of my head.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it. Even though you _really_ didn't have to."

"Bella, just accept it," Edward chuckled, placing his hand in mine. "This is as much for me as it is for you. Our joined birthday party, remember?"

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. There was no use fighting it.

"Here, Bella! Open this present first! It's from me and Jasper." Alice smiled, handing me a present.

"Okay," I sighed, tearing the paper apart. It was a rectangular box and inside was a beautiful vintage blue silk gown that I was eyeing at the store when Alice and I went shopping a few weeks ago.

"Alice, you really didn't have to get me this." I gasped, holding the dress against my body. "Really, thank you. But you really shouldn't have!"

"Bella, stop. You wanted it, so you got it. Plus, it'll look fabulous on you when you come to our engagement party."

"I guess.. wait, what? You guys got engaged? Oh my god, Alice! That's so amazing!" I practically squealed, hugging Alice tight to me while everybody else cheered a round of "congratulations!"

"Thanks guys," Alice smiled, "I know it's quick but.."

"It's just you, Alice. You guys are perfect for each other. I hope you guys will be very happy together," I smiled.

"Thanks, Bella. Now, stop getting away from opening your presents. You have more!"

Alice handed me a present from Rosalie and Emmett. Which, I was kind of shocked to get anything from them. I really wasn't expecting it. But they got me brand new editions of the Jane Austen and Emily Bronte novels that I own. Edward had mentioned to them that the ones I own were getting a little too worn out, apparently.

Edward had got me a silver heart necklace with a red ruby in the middle. It was beautiful, and I allowed him to put it on me himself. He seemed pleased that I liked it, which I did. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellrey anybody had ever gotten me. I probably will never take it off.

I thought that was all that he had gotten me, but I was proven wrong when we stepped outside.

"So, there's something else I got for you." he said, with a cube shaped box in his hand.

"Edward, you get me enough! You really didn't have to get me anything." I pleaded.

"I know that. But I was going through my things that my late Grandmother had given me and I saw this and I just knew that you had to have it. I know.. well, I hope this will please you. I really want you to have it."

"Edward, no. You really do-"

"Bella. _Please_. I really want you to have this. My Grandmother and I were very close, at times I think she was the only person that understood me.. until you. If she were still alive, I dare say that you two would have gotten along very well. And I know she would want you to have this." he said, offering the box to me.

I sighed, taking the box in my own hands and lifted the lid. And what I saw immediately brought tears to my eyes. It was a Russian set doll. Like the one that was smashed to pieces when those thiefs broke into my house.

"Edward.." I said, a tear dripping down my face. "Thank you, so so much."

I immediately swept him in a hug, squeezing him tightly. He rubbed my back affectionately, offering me comfort. _I love him._

_

* * *

_

**Review with your thoughts.**


	14. Awards

Hiiiiiii!

As you guys know, I'm on vacation. But today I logged in on my friend's computer and was shocked to discover that Dismantle and Repair has been nominated for Best Original Storyline in the Twilight Indie Fic Awards.

I am really shocked right now. Just.. WOW. I can't just.. wow. I have no words. I'm so glad that people like it THAT much to nominate it.

So go vote! xD Google Twilight Indie Fic Awards.

I love you guys.


	15. Chapter 13

**I apologize again & again for the long ass wait. You have no idea how sorry I am. I got PM's asking was I going to finish and such; OF COURSE I AM. I always finish a story I start. And even if I "lost interest" or decided not to continue, I would let you guys know. So, I hope this chapter makes up for the long absence. It won't happen again, bb's. So, I'll shut up now and leave you to read! (Or if you forget where we are in the story, re-read a few chapters if it helps)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella, you need to relax," Edward said, massaging my shoulders as I lay against him on my couch.

Charlie and Renee had decided abruptly that a visit two weeks after my birthday would be the perfect time to meet my boyfriend.

"I know that, but I _can't_. I always get twitchy when I see my parents after a long time. And they're going to be meeting you. I just want them to like you." I sighed, resting my head under his chin.

"They will, Bella. You just need to _relax_. And honestly? I should be the one worrying about meeting your parents. After all, I've never met them before, you know what they're like.. what if they don't like _me_? What if they want you with someone more.. appropriate for you."

"Edward.." I shook my head against him, my way of letting him know I disapproved of what he said.

I was about to talk again, then the doorbell rang. My breath hitched, unable to move. That was until Edward grasped my hand in his and stroked it reassuringly.

I stood up, straightened my shirt of the creases and walked to the door. I could feel my own heart thudding against my chest eratically.

I opened the door to reveal my own parents, smiling back at me.

"Bella!" Renee half-squealed, immediately grasping me in a hug, rocking me back and forth.

"Hey, Mom!" I laughed, patting her back.

"It's so good to see you, honey. Two months really is too long," she said, swaying my hands with hers own

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry. I missed you, too." I said, still laughing.

"Bella." Charlie greeted me, giving me a half hug.

Charlie was never one for much affection. Renee was always the child-like parent, while Charlie was more laid back.

"So where is this boyfriend of yours, Bells? We've been dying to meet him!" Renee smiled.

"He's right in the living room waiting for us. And.. Dad? Could you please.. be nice." I pleaded, looking up at him.

"Bells," he said gruffly, "I'm always nice. But if it makes you happy, I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Thanks," I sighed and led them into the living room.

"Mom, Dad. This is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, these are my parents." I introduced them.

Renee was still smiling brightly while Charlie was giving the Edward the one-over. Edward, on the other hand, looked curiously at both of my parents. He was both happy and terrified to meet them.

"Nice to meet you, young man." Charlie said, extending his hand for Edward to take.

Edward shook it and tried to stand up on his own. Which lead him to falling back on the couch, huffing to himself.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, is he okay?" Renee asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's just his.. condition." I said, running over to help Edward sit up properly.

"What _condition_?" Charlie asked, giving Edward the 'eye'.

"Edward's confined to a wheelchair. He can't walk, Dad." I said, rubbing Edward's shoulder affectionately.

I could tell Edward hated the attention he was getting and I wished that I could make him feel better.

"Oh. But still.. he can't even set himself up right. Why is that? How long have you been in wheelchair, son?"

"Dad!" I snarled through my teeth.

"No, Bella. It's okay," Edward said, patting my hand. "Sir, Chief Swan.. I never took physical therapy. That's why I can't.. manoveure my body around like most disabled young people."

"Edward.. why didn't you tell me this?" Bella whispered.

"I didn't want you to think any less of me." He whispered back.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I would never think that."

I felt him smile against my head while Charlie cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Bella.. do you think I could speak to Edward alone for a minute? You and your Mother can order in some food for us and help her get settled in."

"Dad.." I warned.

"Bella." Charlie said firmly.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward said, "go with your Mom. I can talk to your Dad."

I nodded silently, kissing his forehead and I carried the bags into my room with Renee.

"So.. that was Edward, huh?" Renee asked, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I had to spring it all on you so fast. And that little.. cliffhanger Edward dropped." I said, making a face.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Mom." I said, rolling my eyes and dumped her bag on my bed.

"No, Bella. _Listen_. He can't _walk_. As he said himself, he never took physical therapy. Who knows if he ever will? You'll have to take care of him. His disability doesn't allow him to take care of you. You know I love you, and I just want you to be happy. But.. I don't know."

I rocked back on my heels, frowning at my Mother's half speech. I just _knew_ her and Charlie would pull something like this. It was to be expected.

"How about we order in, huh?" I asked, distracting her.

We ordered in some Chinese and unpacked some of her clothes while we waited. They were only staying for the three days. So, there wasn't that much that she brought.

"Hey, boys," Renee greeted Edward and Charlie as we walked into the living room.

They seemed to be in a deep conversation before we arrived. Edward didn't look so scared anymore, and Charlie didn't seem to be pissy about Edward.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said, kissing my cheek as I sat down.

The door bell rang just then and I went to get up but Charlie pushed me back down.

"Your Mother and I will get it. You relax with Edward." He said, smiling.

"Okay."

"So.. nice talk?" I asked as Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Very nice. I like your Dad, a lot. He wasn't.. as mean as I thought he was going to be. Considering he's a police Chief and everything." Edward smirked.

"Bella? Where are the plates and cutlery?" Renee called.

"First cupboard and second drawer!" I called back, relaxing against Edward.

"He's been worried about you out here, you know? He really just wants the best for you. And he has nothing against my.. condition."

"That's good. And I'm.. sorry. For putting you in that position earlier. I should've warned them."

"Bella, shh." He said, putting his index finger against my lip, immediately shooshing me.

"Really, it couldn't have been helped. I should have been honest with you about the therapy. And I'm sorry I wasn't," he kissed my temple.

We didn't get to talk much after that because Charlie and Renee brought our food in. Renee and I knew our guys well, so we ordered in for them.

We ate quietly. Not an awkward silence, a rather comfortable one. Charlie striked up a conversation with Edward about sports and I immediately shut off. Talking to me about sports is like asking what brand of cigarette's a non smoker likes.

At the end of the night, I walked Edward out until the taxi appeared.

It was too late for the buses and Edward didn't feel it was right spending the night. He felt like he would be intruding.

"Tonight was nice. Your parents are really good people, Bella." Edward said, twining his fingers with mine.

"I'm glad you think so. But Edward.. please tell me you will give this physical therapy some thought. I don't want you to think I'm pushing or that you _have_ to do it. I just really want the best for you, achieving the best you can do. But.. why didn't you do it before?"

"I don't know, Bella," he sighed, "I just felt like.. it was pointless. I thought I was worth nothing. And what would happen if I was able to suddenly walk again? Would the people and my parents accept me back? Needless to say, I was hurting and I was selfish. I didn't want to try."

"Edward.. I never want you to feel like that. _Ever_. I know I'm probably going to sound like some corny cheeseball when I say this, but.. I would _really_ like for you to try. Even if you somehow, someday get a chance to walk again.. wouldn't that be great? But even so, if that never happens.. wouldn't you feel better knowing that you tried?"

"I guess," Edward nodded. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"Thank you, Edward. And you know it makes no difference to me, right?"

Edward nodded again and I sank down to my knees, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered into his neck honestly.

He pulled back from my arms and said to me the last thing I expected him to say,

"I love you too, Bella Swan. So much more than you'll ever know."

* * *

**The parents! -gasp- How was that for you guys? Did you expect Bella's parents to act like that? They will be staying for a chapter or two, so what do you think will happen? What would you like to happen? Review with your thoughts.**

Btw, Dismantle and Repair didn't win that award. And that's okay! After all, I don't write to win awards. I write, to write. :]


	16. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while.. a month, right? I think this is one of my better chapters, so I hope you like it. Also, if you like the Mortal Instruments, you should check out my one shot that I posted a few days ago._

_Thank you to **Liz//ECalvert** for editing, even though she hasn't read this story. Haha._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV:**

"So, what did your parents think of Edward?" Alice asked as we walked arm-in-arm to our local cafe. We hadn't had a lot of time to hang out since we parted, so we were taking advantage of my parents taking time to "get to know" Edward.

"My Dad seemed fine with it. But Renee.. she said something, seemed a little off." I said, matching Alice's footsteps with my own.

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing," I sighed, "she just commented on how I shouldn't be with Edward; said how he couldn't take care of me because he can't walk. She said a lot of… well, bitchy things that I wish she hadn't said. I mean, I _know_ he's in a wheelchair… I'm not blind. But I don't care about those aspects. It's not like he's a different person. He has changed, but it's not like I love him _because _of that."

"You love him?" Alice's face suddenly brightened up as she said that.

"I don't know, maybe? I like him a lot," I said as we both entered the cafe.

"Well, whatever it is your feeling… it's good." Alice smiled, and ordered us both two frappe's.

"You think?" I asked, biting my lip and trying to hide my smile.

"I know."

* * *

"Bella!" Edward called from down the street where he was with Charlie, ice cream cones in hand.

It was just past nine in the evening and my parents, Edward and I had dinner in a small, cozy restaurant. Charlie and Renee were leaving tomorrow, so we figured one last hurrah. Dinner had gone pretty well. They definitely warmed up to Edward and got along with him pretty well.

"Edward! I see you, chocolate ice cream!" I sang, running towards Edward and taking my ice cream cone from him.

Charlie walked ahead to Renee, handing her ice cream to her. They casually walked ahead, while Edward and I strolled behind.

"Mm. This is so good," I moaned, taking a lick of my chocolate ice cream. When chocolate was involved, it was pure ecstasy.

I smiled at Edward, about to thank him for paying for my ice cream, but I stopped. His eyes had gone dark, and he was staring at my lips.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh," he snapped out of his dazed and shook his head, blinking several times. "Yeah. I just… wandered off into my thoughts. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. That happens to me too, sometimes." I smiled back at him.

"Hey, Shaggy, mind if I steal your girlfriend for a bit?" Renee stopped in front of us with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. Renee had taken to calling Edward 'Shaggy' a lot. Referring to his hair, since it almost always looks untamed. She said all he needed was to grow his beard and the name would stick.

"Sure. No problem." He smirked back.

Renee wrapped her arm around mine as we walked ahead, and Charlie slowed down behind us to walk with Edward.

"So... I've been thinking," Renee started.

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" I asked, feeling her forehead which she playfully slapped away.

"Shut up, Isabella," she laughed, walking with me again.

"_Bella."_ I glared, which only made her laugh again.

"Anyway… as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she took a moment to glare at me and then continued, "I've been thinking about you and Edward."

"Oh, Mom. Please, not this again. I really don't want to–"

"No, Bella. Please, listen to what I have to say. It's not bad, I promise." She assured me.

I sighed, but nodded, allowing her to continue in what she was going to say.

"Bella – I admit, the first time I saw Edward, I didn't exactly like him. And it wasn't for _him_ so say, it was just… what he was. The fact that he can't walk, that he didn't take that therapy–"

"But he said he was–"

"I'm still talking, Bella," Renee said in a shooshing tone.

"All your father and I ever wanted apart from you getting a good education, friends and a nice life was you finding a good guy that was capable of taking care of you. Giving you breakfast in bed, carrying you over the threshold when you get married… and to see a young man who couldn't give you that just... upset me.

"But then I got to really meet Edward, got to _know_ him. And he's a really good guy, good for _you_. He's smart, he's funny, he really cares you. The way he talks about you... it's like nobody else matters. You're the only light in his life. He seems to be in this for the long haul. Bella, you have a good mind and a good heart. You've always been like that. Good and giving to people who were worse off than you and needed comfort. You know who you are and what you want in life. You know what's best for _you_. And... I approve of him. Not just of him, of you and him together. Edward being in a wheelchair doesn't matter, honey. I see that now. And I realize that... even if you don't you both are in it long-term and are completely serious."

"Are you saying that you... approve, Mom?" I asked, stopping and looking at her dead in the eye.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Bella. No matter what, I approve of you and Edward 100%." She said, smiling.

"Oh my god! Mom!" I squealed, jumping up and bed, hugging her. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"What are you two girls getting all jittery about?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"What? Can't a girl get excited about ice cream?" I smiled.

* * *

"Mom, I'm really going to miss you." I said, hugging her tightly just before the threshold of security.

"I'm going to miss you too, baby. It's been so great getting to know Edward and spending time with you," Renee said, squeezing me tightly. Then, she pulled back, grasping my hands in hers. "Promise me you'll keep in touch. We'll want to know how you both are doing. E-mail me, call me... even once a month, whatever. Just _please_ stay in touch. Promise me."

"I promise, Mom." I smiled and she gave me one last hug.

"I guess this is goodbye, kiddo. At least… for now." Charlie said, obviously uncomfortable. He was never good at these emotional goodbyes. Even though we knew they were only staying for a few days.

"Oh, Dad. Come here," I laughed, pulling him into a tight hug, which seemed to take him by surprise.

"Thanks for bringing her up here, Dad. I really needed this," I whispered as I hugged him.

"It's no problem. You know I love you and your Mom. And if Edward does anything to hurt you, just tell me and I'll be up here on the next plane with a gun," he whispered back.

"Dad!" I said, pulling back, shocked.

"Only kidding!" He laughed, hands raised in the air.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him as I returned to the side of my boyfriend.

"It was nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Edward said politely, extended his hand to Charlie.

"Edward, I thought we told you to call us by our first names," Charlie said, taking Edward's hand in his, shaking it slightly.

"Alright… Charlie." He grinned.

"And promise me that you'll at least give you-know-what some thought." Charlie said cryptically. But Edward and I both knew what he was talking about.

"I have given it some thought, sir. And I decided that I'm going to do it," Edward said proudly.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir. I decided it's time to stop... you know. Being a dumbass, as you put it," he said, ducking his head down shyly.

"Well, I'm happy to ear that, son. You won't regret it." Charlie slapped his shoulder pleasantly.

"Oh, honey. That's our flight. We better go," Renee said, pulling on Charlie's arm.

"Well, I guess we'll see you soon. Keep in touch." Charlie nodded and walked towards security.

"It was nice to meet you, Edward," Renee gushed, kissing Edward's cheek. "See you both soon!"

Edward and I watched as Renee ran after Charlie and they both went through security.

"So... those were your parents." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I guess they were. How did you find them?" I asked as we started for the exit.

"Pleasant. It could have gone much worse. I really like them." Edward smiled to himself. He really did like my parents, and I was glad.

"Edward," I said, once we were outside in the cool weather. "Were you serious? What you said to Charlie, I mean. You know... about the therapy?"

"Dead serious, Bella. _I mean it._ I want to do this, I _need_ to do this. For me. It's time I attempted to get off my ass and start working towards life." Edward looked at me seriously, hoping I would understand. And I did.

"That's so... great, Edward. I'm so pleased. You're so strong." I smiled and kissed his nose, cheek and one small peck on his soft lips.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you more," he whispered back. "Stay with me tonight?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"Edward, I…,"

"We don't have to do anything, I just... I want to have you close near me. Even if we just cuddle on the sofa, or talk. I just... I don't want to leave you just yet," he said, taking his hand in mine.

"No, it's fine. I get that. As a matter of fact, I don't really want to be alone tonight." I said, squeezing his fingers gently and smiling in completely happiness.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I had this written awhile ago, but I figured since this was a Halloween chapter.. I'd wait until tonight. It's unedited, so I apologize for the mistakes. This is one of my longest chapters and I'm extremely proud of it.**

**I would also like to address that for my last chapter (one that I was also proud of), it was got an anonymous flame. It basically said they're digusted with my attempt and I ruined a beautiful story, and that next time I should think twice before polluting the internet with my ridiculous nonsense. That person was anonymous, and flamer's usually are. It made me doubt my writing, and this story. I had to take a few days. I admit, it hurt.. but at the end of the day, there are going to be people who like your story and people who don't. If people don't like this story, that's fine with me. It's not everyone's cup of tea. And if there's something you don't like, then tell me on what I can do to improve. That is the whole point of the review system, isn't it? Some readers need to learn to realize that not every fanfiction is going to be the same. And that's what it is - fiction. We experiment, we write, we have fun with it. I take every review to heart and adore my reader's so much for their positive thoughts and for their critique. But, just because people say stuff like that about my story - it doesn't mean I'm going to stop. I'm a writer, and have been for years. Just because some anonymous people (who probably have never written anything themselves) say crap about my story, does not mean I'm going to stop. Bare that in mind.**

**/endrant.  
**

**Happy Halloween! :3**

**

* * *

  
**

_One month later._

BPOV:

"Bella! I've never seen you this excited before," Edward laughed, staring at me amusingly in the department store.

"Edward, this is my favourite time of year. Carved pumpkins, horror movies, trick-or-treater's, vampires.. there isn't anything that I don't love about Halloween." I smiled while skipping around the store in a daze while Edward followed.

Edward continued laughing at me in delight while I picked up some pumpkins for carving, sweet treats for trick-or-treater's, two black and white jack-o-lantern's to take trick-or-treating with us. Little did Edward know, we were going trick-or-treating with our friends. Emmett said that 'you're never too old to go trick-or-treating', and I thought it would be a good experience for Edward and I.

We made it back to my apartment where I began stacking the bags upon the table in my little kitchen.

"Edward? You okay?" I asked when I noticed that he seemed to have disappeared into that little world of his own.

"Yeah. I'm just.. uh, I'm gonna go. I'll leave you to put away all your things for tomorrow night." He muttered more to himself than to me then turned from me, heading for the door.

_That was strange,_ I thought to myself. I'd never seen Edward like that. And we were supposed to watch a movie together after I got everything put away. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. That must have been it.

**

"Edward, can I come in?" I asked, knocking on his bedroom door three hours later when I hadn't heard anything from him. Call me obsessive, but I was worried.

There was some shuffling around and then I heard a meek "_sure_".

I opened the door to his bedroom and found him laying in bed. Emmett hadn't said anything about Edward as he let me in on his way to Rosalie's place. He didn't look sick nor tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked crawling on his bed, cuddling near him.

"I'm fine." He said stubbornly, burying his face in his pillow.

"You don't seem fine," I said, tugging at the pillow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "why do you always have to think that something's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Since I've never seen you like this before. Please tell me. What's wrong?" I asked, resting my head near his pillow.

"It's nothing. It's.. it's just stupid, really." He said, finally lifting his head up but looking up at his ceiling wall.

"Edward.. when it comes to you, nothing is stupid. Whether you think it's stupid or not, I still want to know. Please?"

Edward sighed but gave in.

"After my accident, I never really went out and celebrated anything. Not Thanksgiving, not Christmas, not Birthday's and not Halloween. I may have been forced to go the other things by Emmett and Jasper. But never Halloween. And the thing is, I used to _love_ it so much. Just like you. And it's just.. whenever I tried to celebrate it or do something, it would be a huge let down." He finished, sighing.

He looked really _sad_. And I didn't want him to ever be sad. I appreciated him confiding this with me.

"Edward," I said, placing my hand on his cheek. "I promise you this year will not be a let down. We can just chill at my place and watch scary movies while eating candy if you like. This year you have somebody to celebrate it with: me. We can even carve pumpkins and maybe scare away trick-or-treater's with a fake bloody knife if you want." I said, winking at him which caused him to laugh.

I smiled at that. I loved hearing his laugh, and even more that it was me that made him laugh.

"_Please, Edward?_ I really want to spend Halloween with you." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his weight and kissing his cheek.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Thank you. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I smiled. "Now come on, get out of bed! You're going to spend the night at my place."

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello? You're going to spend the _whole_ Halloween day and night with me! We're going to make this right." I replied, helping him up. He had been going to physical therapy like promised and was slowly but surely learning how to use his elbows and back to move around. But I still liked helping him and I'm pretty he did, too.

"You're serious about this 'best Halloween ever' thing, aren't you?" He asked, using air quotes with his fingers.

"Of course! Now come on, we're going to the rental store!" I said, walking to the front door.

I swear I heard Edward say "oh boy" behind me.

--

"We're doing.. what?"

Edward was currently staring at me like I had grown two heads.

"Trick-or-Treating, silly! Didn't you ever do that as a kid?" I teased him, popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"Yeah, but.. Bella, it's for _kids_." He said, wincing at the thought of us in Halloween costumes, going door to door and begging for candy.

"Oh, come on. Loosen up, Edward. It'll be fun! Besides, it was Emmett's idea not mine. So if you want to blame someone, blame him."

Edward sat back on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Edward.. remember what I said? Best Halloween ever. This won't stop it." I smiled.

He opened his eyes and forced a smile back. "So, what am I wearing?"

--

"I can't believe you're making me do this. I look ridiculous, Bella." Edward sulked in his chair.

"Oh, come on, Edward! You look _cute_. If I wasn't already a vampire victim," I said pointing at the fake holes in my neck, "I would totally offer myself to you."

"Really?" He smirked, gripping my hips.

"Totally." I smirked back, kissing his lips softly.

"Oh, that must be Alice and everyone else!" I said after hearing the doorbell ring.

"Oh, goody." Edward muttered. I just laughed. He was being so ridiculous. He would enjoy this.

"Alice. You in a Tinkerbell outfit. How did I know?" I laughed, letting them all in. "Or better yet, how did you get Jasper wearing tights with a Peter Pan costume?"

Jasper glared at me, not finding my joke amusing. I had to admit, though.. as a Peter Pan, he looked quite adorable.

Emmett had on dog ears with a blue collared leesh that said "S D".

"Emmett, what on earth are you supposed to be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Scooby Doo! And this here is my Daphne." He winked, grabbing Rosalie's purple-dressed ass.

"You do know that Scooby Doo is a _dog_ and that he and Daphne never got together, right?"

"Well, neither did Tink and Peter! We thought it would be a good idea. So, ready to go?" Alice smiled.

"Absolutely. Come on, Edward!" I called.

"Since I'm the vampire, aren't I the one that is supposed to be ordering you around?"

"True. But what can I say? I prefer to be more dominant than your average slave girl." I winked at him.

**

"Trick-Or-Treat!" Emmett yelled enthusiastically each time we knocked on a door. And each time that person opened the door, they gave us suspicious looks. Obviously, they expected some young kids. But instead they got my boyfriend's older brother and his friends who were dragged along.

I admit, I actually kind of liked it. We had fun; it was a nice way to spend the evening. And plus, we got candy! Not a total loss. And best of all, Edward was enjoying it.

"So, how's your Halloween so far?" I asked Edward as we walked to the next house, trailing behind our friends.

"I have to admit.. it's not the way I imagined it. But, I'm having lots of fun," he said, smiling up at me like a dork.

Pretty soon, we had both run out of houses to beg for candy and our pillow cases were full of candy. So, we decided to call it quits and go hang out at Edward's place.

"I think we can say this Halloween was a success!" Emmett said, dumping his pillowcase on the kitchen table. "Bella, can I see how much candy you scored?"

"Don't let him. That's how he plans to steal candy," Edward warned.

"Thanks a lot, Eddie!" Emmett said, glaring at my boyfriend who seemed to be glaring back at Emmett.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Eddie," I said, bending down and kissing his cheek. His eyes seemed to brighten up then.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight? It's only nine, and I'm guessing it's not going to be the end for you guys?" I asked.

"Well, actually Bella.." Alice said, swinging on her heels.

"Oh, no. What is it?" I asked, scrunching up my eyes.

"It's only a tiny little party.."

"No, Alice. _No._ You know I don't do parties!" I complained.

"But, Bella! It'll be fun! I bet Eddie wants to go!" She complained right back.

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward warned sharply. That's my boyfriend. A nice backbone.

"But you let Bella call you Eddie!" Emmett and Alice said in unison.

"But that's different. She's allowed to," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Fine," Alice huffed. "But seriously, Bella. It'll be fun. Our first Halloween together.."

Alice kept going on and on about it. She wouldn't stop talking about this freakin' party.

"You know.. maybe we should go, love. Just to shut her up. How about we stay for an hour, then go back to your place and watch some scary movies?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Fine," I sighed.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Fine, fine. I'll go."

"Yes!"

**

EPOV:

The party wasn't _that_ bad as Bella was making it out to be. It was actually quite fun. I danced around with Bella awkwardly a few times. It was awkward for me, but all I cared about was the present smile on my girlfriend's face.

"_You know, I don't understand why you hang out with that cripple, Bella."_ I heard a man's voice talking to my girlfriend as I came back with our drinks.

"Mike, he's _not_ a cripple. He's my boyfriend, and I love him. I'm sorry if I've led you the wrong way, but -"

"Oh please, Bella. When are you going to stop denying this attraction between us?"

"There's an attraction between us?" Bella sounded like she was trying not to burst into laughter.

"Yeah, baby. Don't deny it!" I heard the boy, Mike, reply.

"Okay, first of all, do _not_ call me baby. The only person who has the right to call me that is Edward and I don't even let him call me that!"

I smirked to myself. She was right. She didn't let anyone call her baby.

"Bella, seriously. What can he give you? He can't even fuck you!"

He was right. I couldn't.. not right now, at least. Or maybe I could. But this Mike boy could certainly give her more than I could. What could I give her. A few kisses, a half-hug? Why should I be with her, when he could?

I looked away and around the crowded room, where I caught Emmett's eye. He was giving me that look. That 'stop thinking what you're thinking' look.

I sighed, and heard Mike trying to convince Bella of his _abilities_ and decided to take that moment to intervene.

"Bella, is this guy bothering you?" I asked as I saw him trying to press up against her. I was seething with anger. What would I give to punch him into an oblivion.

Bella's eyes brightened up when she saw me, and that made all my thoughts wash away. Nothing mattered, only Bella.

"Edward!" She smiled, rushing over to me and taking her drink. "Thanks," she said, kissing my cheek.

I looked back up at Mike and recognized him. It was _Mike_. Mike from the coffee place which Bella and I hung out in a few times. He was always trying to hit on her.

"Look, Mike," I hissed his name, "I don't know why it's so hard to get it through your thick school, but Bella has a boyfriend. Me. So, just do us all a favour and fuck off. Go scam on some poor other girl. But Bella will never be yours. She's mine."

Mike stared at me for a few minutes, then left. Going to some other girl, I guessed. But that didn't matter right now.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me.

"_Me?_ What about you, are _you_ okay?" I asked, grasping her hand in mine, stroking her knuckles softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Mike.. he's a jerk," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"Oh.. I, uh, heard some of the conversation and didn't think it was polite to interrupt." I mumbled, biting my lip and taking a sip of my coke.

"Edward!" She laughed and continued, "I wish you had interrupted! He was trying to feel me up the whole time and I was just praying for you to hurry up."

"You were?" I smiled.

"Yeah." She returned my smile.

"I just thought.. I don't know. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go off with him. I was almost.. jealous of him. I felt so angry at him and I just wanted to beat him to a pulp."

"You were jealous, huh?" She teased, taking a seat in my lap.

"Maybe.." I mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You have no reason to be. As you said, I'm yours as you are mine. You have nothing to worry about," she said and softly kissed my lips.

"Oh, Bella. I love you so much." I sighed into her lips.

"I love you more. So.. can we leave yet?"

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "You don't want to stick around?"

"Mm, no. I think I just want to go back to my place and carve pumpkins with you, and watch scary movies on the couch with you."

I smiled at her and dumped both our cokes on the nearest table and we left. Back to her place and we spent the rest of the Halloween night together. It was the most perfect and my most happy Halloween to date.


	18. Chapter 16

**I apologized so freaking much for the length of this chapter and for taking almost a month to get it out. I suffer from SAD (Seasonal Affective Disorder), you would know it as winter depression or winter blues. I just.. can't write. And there's so much stuff going on in my home right now. When I wrote this chapter, it was a duration of three or four days. I wrote this chapter outside in the FREEZING cold, where I was shaking like a leaf. You have no idea what the weather is like here. For now.. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Possibly before Christmas? I'm sorry, guys. I feel like a crappy author. :/**

**For now.. enjoy this. It was edited by Jamie.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV:

"Bellaaa," I said in what I supposed would be a whiny tone as I rubbed my glove covered palms together.

"Edwarddd," she said, micmicking my tone with a big smirk on her face.

"Come on, Bella, this isn't even funny anymore. I'm freezing!"

"It _is_ November, Edward. I'd be shocked if you weren't."

"What is the point of this exercise, anyway? Are you plotting to kill me with the ungodly climate?" I grumbled, trying to take control of my wheelchair but I couldn't in these goddamned gloves! Bella had took control of the handles, sensing my frustration. I didn't mind, she liked pushing me.

"Edward, we've been over this – Dr. Cheney said that since you've been accustomed to reclusing yourself away at home, you haven't experienced autumn air in a long time. Would you rather not take a walk with me and take a walk by yourself and get frostbite?"

"No, but -"

"Exactly. I'm not trying to baby you, honey. I'm just trying to help," she said, stopping and rubbing my shoulders with her mitten covered hands.

"I know," I sighed, leaning back into her. "I love you."

"Love you more," she whispered and started walking again.

Bella had started going with me to the physically therapy sessions. At first, it was kind of embarrassing but then I realized how helpful it was that she was actually there. She gives me the confidence I need when we're practising a routine that helps me move from my sofa or bed and into my wheelchair. I still haven't mastered it completely yet, but I'm trying.

As well as physical therapy, I have therapy where I have to talk to a therapist. Bella doesn't go in with me for those. But it's as helpful as the physical therapy. I don't just talk about my disability; I talk about my parents, brother, past friends and Bella, too.

I confided in Dr. Weber that I was planning to ask Bella to move in with me, but I was terrified by what her answer would be. I told Dr. Weber I would consider asking her maybe after Thanksgiving.

I loved it when Bella lived here temporarily. It was gave me great pleasure knowing I could wake up and see her smiling face every day. I only wished it were permanent. I also know that Bella loves her independence. That's one reason I knew that she'd say no. I wished that I could just pluck up the guts and ask.

"Hey," Bella said, tearing me out of my thoughts, "what's going in that head of yours?"

"Honestly? I'm thinking how I'm going to freeze to death and I never got to eat pumpkin pie one last time. Bella, come on! It's minus three degrees! Can't we go back home?"

"Edward, we _have_ to go to the shops. You know this. _Then_ we can go home and have some hot chocolate. I promise."

"But, I don't want to buy a stupid hoist! Why do I have to go with you? You could easily go yourself, why do _I_ have to go with?"

I felt like I was being a little brat; but I hadn't been out in weather like this in an awful long time. And honestly, I just wanted to snuggle on my couch with my beautiful girlfriend.

That never happened, of course. We went all the way to the store. We went through all the hoists and finally found a strong black one. Bella demanded that she would only have the best for me. In a way, I felt like a little child – her little child and I was her favourite. But here's the weird part – I loved it. I loved having her take care of me, not feeling like a child.

Most other girls in her position wouldn't have bothered. Hell, most girls never ever go near me – my Bella was extremely special.

"Finally!" I cried out when we arrived through my front door. "I thought I'd never see my home again," I added dramatically to hear Bella's laugh. I was not disappointed.

"Time for that hot chocolate, huh?" she asked, smirking and walking into my kitchen.

"Definitely," I said, smiling to myself at how at home she seemed to be in my place.

Bella has been great; I immediately felt awful for the way I treated her today.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked, situating myself beside her.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to me. I held her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

"I'm sorry for acting like a little child today. You were only trying to help and get me out of the house. I guess I just suffer from the winter blues. I shouldn't have taken it out on you like a spoilt kid."

"Edward," she said, kneeling down to me, "what you _still_ don't understand is that I _really_ don't mind! I know you're not used to going out in the winter, especially in temperatures like today. You should know what I'm in this for the long haul," she finished, stroking my cheek and kissing my lips softly.

"I really don't deserve you," I sighed, not caring if she heard me or not.

"You have some mail, by the way. I picked it up on my way in the door. Here," she said, putting the envelopes on my lap.

I sifted through all the junk and then what I found surprised me. Hesitantly, I opened it and started reading.

"What's that?" Bella asked, handing me my mug of cocoa.

I had just finished reading it. I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew it was completely my decision to make. I loved Bella, though, and I knew I would share this with her.

"It's a letter from my parents. They want me to visit them for Thanksgiving."

* * *

**We don't celebrate Thanksgiving.. tell me about yours.**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** I could give you a million and one reasons about the lack of updating.. but who cares? Just know that next chapter will definitely be longer and it will be up next week. (:**

**Let me know what you guys think, as usual. :3  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

"I don't know if I want to go," Edward said, still staring at the letter in his hands.

That I understood. Not personally, but from what Edward had told me about his parents. To say that they lost touch with him after high school would be a complete understatement. To say that they disowned him would be the perfect description.

Edward had been making such great progress. He was learning to deal with _life_ and rejoining it. He seemed much happier than when I first saw him. I didn't want this to be a setback. I definitely didn't want him to get hurt.

But then, what if it could be a good thing? What if his parents wanted to apologize to him? Make up for lost time and all that.

"You don't _have_ to go," I softly spoke, stroking his hair, "it's your choice. They can't force you to go. What do you _really_ want to do?"

"I don't know! I'm so used to holidays coming and going. And getting nothing from them. A part of me wants to go and be with all the family again. But the other part of me thinks about what they put me through or lack of. They were never _there_, Bella."

"Well, we don't have to think about it right now. There's still a week left until Thanksgiving.. so just think about it. You don't have to make a decision _right now._" I reassured him and he nodded.

**

**EPOV:**

I still wasn't sure of what to do.

I confided in Bella about the letter, but she couldn't help me with it. Nobody could. This was my decision. I told Bella because I wanted to be more open with her. To show her that I do trust her and I want her to be a part of my life.

I honestly didn't know what to do. Which is why I was outside of my brothers apartment, ringing the doorbell.

"Hey, bro!" Emmett answered the door with a big goofy grin on his face. "What brings you here?"

He stepped back to let me in and I made my way to the living room. It seemed Rosalie had decorated it accorded to _her_ desire. Of course my goofball brother wouldn't mind. She could spit on his face and by fine with it as long as it made her happy.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, biting my lip. A nervous habit that I had acquired from Bella.

"Out shopping with Alice. Why, what's up? Want a beer?"

"No, thanks. I'm good. I actually wanted to talk to you about.. Mom and Dad."

Emmett, who was opening the beer bottle, pressed it too hard against the coffee table and the cap flew to the other side of the room. The foam began to flow over the top of the bottle.

"What about them?" Emmett said, licking the foam off the bottle.

"Well, they sent me a letter to come spend Thanksgiving at their place. And I'm not sure what to do. They've never asked me before. And I don't know what incentive they had to suddenly invite me. I just.. I really don't know what to do."

"So you came to your big brother for help?" he smirked.

"Emmett, _please_. I'm really lost on what to do," I pleaded.

Emmett nodded and went over the different situations that I could get myself into, should I go.

If I did go, then they would either slyly offend me in various different ways. They would mock me and my way of living. Saying I haven't changed a bit. All they did in my last year of high school was call me a waste of space.

There was the second scenario if I went; they could be nice. Welcome me with open arms and say how much they missed me. That was Emmett's thought. I knew that would never happen. 'It _could_ happen', Emmett had pushed.

Then there were the scenario's if I didn't go. My parents would shun me for the rest of my life. Or they would be extremely sad or offended.

Every situation seemed like a lose/lose bet. Maybe it was my pessimistic way of thinking. But I just didn't see how they would be different.

"You know, they're not as bad as they used to be. I think without kids living under their rough, they've become _nicer_. I think they miss you, Ed."

"And how would you know all this?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't. It's just a hunch."

"Em.. you've seen them, haven't you?" I sighed, leaning back and rubbing my face.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, man. What was I supposed to do? You hurt them bad! You were always such a punk and then to get into that accident.. I'm sorry, okay? But they always invited me around for the holidays. I couldn't exactly say _no__**.**_"

"It's fine," I sighed. "I get. I really do. It's just.. it sucks. I didn't know you kept in touch with them."

"I'm sorry about that. But really, my advice? I think you should go. Give it a shot.. try to be nice to them and get to know them again. They're really different now."

"I.. don't know."

"Look, they've never invited you before, right? They must have invited you for a _reason_. You know Mom and Dad.. random isn't exactly one of their assets. Maybe they're sorry and want to apologize. Get to know you again and see how you're doing."

"If they wanted to know that, why couldn't they just pick up the phone?"

"You know Dad. He always likes to do things the professional way; face to face."

"True. I guess I better go. Rosalie will be home soon and I don't want to listen to how many Gucci tops she bought," I smirked, knowing that that was what Emmett was going to have to endure.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

"Edward? Just.. think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed and let myself out.

**

The next day, I talked to Bella about my conversation with Emmett.

"And do you think you should go?"

"I'm not sure.. maybe? If I don't, then I'll never know what could have happened or could have been, you know? Emmett says they've changed.. but their attitudes to him were always different than their attitudes to me."

I sighed to myself, trying to still all the thoughts in my head. After talking with Emmett, it creates a fresh sea of new thoughts.

"I think I want to go. Just to see.. and if I don't go now, then I'll wonder about it. And as Emmett said, they might never ask me again."

"So you want to go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah.. I think so. But I'll only go on one condition."

"And what's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you'll go with me," I smiled.

"Oh.. Edward. I don't know," she said, biting her lip. "They're _your_ parents and they want to see you, not me. And I've never met them before. Afterall, this is their first time seeing you and I don't want to ruin that.

"Please, Bella?" I asked, gripping her hands in mine. "I can't do this without you. The only way I can go there is with your support; knowing that you're there. Please?"

I tried to convey my emotion in my eyes and put on my puppy dog pout which apparently works for some guys to get what they want. Usually, I wouldn't do this. But I wanted to try and see if it would work. And I _really_ wanted Bella to go with me.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. I grinned in triumph, knewing I had her.

"Fine, Edward. I'll go with you to your parents house."


	20. Thanksgiving Part I

**A/N: I apologize, once again, for the late update. I'm studying a lot and family drama goes down almost every day. It kills me when I see somebody say 'I check for an update every day and it makes me sad when you haven't updated' THAT makes ME sad. And I apologize infinitely for that.**

**This chapter was supposed to go up last night, but I was extremely exhausted and the person who usually edits for me is extremely unreliable, editing wise. So I'm on the look out for a permanent beta. This chapter is unedited so forgive me for any mistakes. I have a really bad migraine right now and I can't sleep, so I can't focus. But I felt bad lying here and just having the chapter.. there in my files. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's the longest one that I've wrote in a while.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV:

I held Edward's hand firmly in my own as we rode in the cab to his parents' home. I had agreed to go with him to this Thanksgiving deal with his family as both his girlfriend and support. I had spoke to my parents about it and they seemed to understand. Just as long as we, as in both Edward and I, would go to their place for Christmas.

"Stop that," I said to Edward who was scratching his thighs. It was a nervous habit that he had.

"Stop what?"

"You're scratching your legs again. Stop it.. you have nothing to be nervous about. I'll be there with you the whole time."

I took both his hands in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"I can't believe you picked up on that.. I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"Well maybe that's because I know you better than yourself," I teased, kissing his cheek softly.

Obviously Edward was bound to be nervous. I just hoped that his parents would be civil toward him. Edward is a good man and he doesn't deserve anybodys crap.

Soon enough, we pulled up to the house.. which was magnificent looking. I had seen houses like this in catalogues for buyers, but never in person. Edward, however, seemed unfazed by this.

I paid the cab driver who helped us with the bags and I wheeled Edward up the pathway with one bag on my shoulder and the other sitting in his lap.

The front was garden was full of many different flowers and the whole of it seemed to be kept really well. I remember Edward telling me that his mom was obsessed with her gardening when he lived here.

"Ready?" I asked as we stopped in front of the large door.

"Do I have a choice?"

I smiled and used the knocker three times.

After a few moments, the door finally opened to reveal a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair and a heart shaped face. She looked.. kind. But I had to remind myself that appearances can be deceiving.

I immediately put my guard up for both Edward and I.

"Edward! You made it!" she smiled down at him then look at me, "who's this?"

"Hi, my name is Bella," I said taking Edward's hand in mine and added, "I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh.. it's nice to meet you dear," she forced a smile for my benefit.

"Well, come in! Do you need some help with, err.."

"No, I got it," I said, pushing Edward up the steps. She hadn't done anything for him within the last few years, why would she do so now?

"Everyone else is already here, let me show you to the dining room."

She walked with a sharpness in her walk that basically said 'follow me quickly or get lost'. _Nice woman_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

I dropped our bags by the stairs, mentally noting to myself to put them up in our room later.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, "you and Eddie made it!"

"Emmett.." Edward warned while he glared.

Emmett ignored Edward and continued on, "have you met Carlisle yet?"

I shook my head, biting my lip nervously.

"Come on!" Emmett waved at us to follow him while he stole a carrot stick from the table.

Every time that I thought the house couldn't get any bigger, I was proved wrong. The kitchen was ten times the size of Charlie's kitchen.

Edward's mother was in the kitchen talking to a young looking blonde man. _That must be Carlisle._

"Hey, Dad, look who's here!" Emmett bellowed, looking around the kitchen for what I assumed was more food.

"Hey, son. I'm glad you could make it," Carlisle said, gaving Edward a curt nod. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He asked, looking at me.

"That's his girlfriend, honey," Edward's mother nudged him with her shoulder as they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"I'm Bella," I said, extending my hand which Carlisle grasped and gave a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Carlisle."

"Well, dinner is almost done.. so why don't you two go get settled at the table in the dining room?" Edward's mother suggested.

Edward and I both silently nodded and fixated ourselves at the table.

**

So far, this accurance was nothing but awkward. I wished there was something that I could do to help this day. I hoped to help in the kitchen, but they obviously wanted us to come just in time for dinner so there would be barely any communication. Or that was how it seemed to me.

Soon enough, we were settled into our food. Everybody made polite conversation around the table.

"Mrs. Cullen, why is it that you always make the best holiday dinners? You always beat my moms by a mile," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, dear.. I've told you a thousand times to call me Esme!" she laughed.

Whenever Edward or I were addressed, it was never in that tone. It was always very sharp and strict.

"So, Bella, how did you and my son happened to meet?" Carlisle asked, pouring some gravy over his chicken.

"Well.. it's a funny story, actually. Alice was my roommate in a flat we shared and she was dating Jasper who is obviously Edward's cousin. And Alice is Rosalie's friend, who, again obviously, is dating Emmett. Edward and I got off to a bad start, but with their help, we got together." I smiled at the memory.

"And what is it that you are doing with yourselves these days, Edward?" Carlisle asked and everybody turned to look at Edward.

"Not much.. just.. reading and stuff.." he mumbled.

"Typical.."

"What was that?" I asked, staring at his mother.

"Nothing. I was merely speaking to myself.

"No.. please, _Mrs. Cullen, _I really want to know." I said, putting down my cutlery.

"It's just.. why are you with him, Bella? He's a good for nothing waste of space. All he's done since he got in the reckless accident is laze around. And you, you're obviously with him because of money. Why else would you be with a man that can't even take care of you?"

"Mom! Esme!" Everybody at the table shouted in unison.

"I am certainly not with Edward for his money. Before I met him, I was unaware that he was.. well.. he was from _this_. You don't know anything about me or your son." I stood up and left the table.

I could feel Edward following me from behind. I immediately felt bad. I shouldn't have created drama.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said, sinking down on the staircase.

"What for?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"For _that_. I acted so immaturely. It's just.. she was.. ugh!" I threw my head into my hands.

"Don't apologize for that, love. I'm happy that you defended me that way. Though, perhaps it's wise that we spend some time away. Feel like going up to my room?"

"Sure," I smiled, standing up.

I was debating on how I was going to get him up the stairs when he hoisted himself into a chair on the stairs.

_OH!_ I mentally kicked myself. Of course.. he was here a while after the accident before he left. Of course he was bound to have a stair lift. The little child in me wanted to have a go.

Instead, I grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs. We kept going until we reached the third floor and he stopped. I helped him back into his wheelchair and he guided me to his own room.

"This.. is my room." He looked at my nervously and pushed the door open.

His room was filled with music, books and drawings all along his wall. Definitely not a regular teenagers room. I was aware that he wasn't a teenager, but he was before he left.

There were drawings of flowers, a meadow, motorbikes, and complex drawings. Drawings with people, with eyes, blood.. they were all so.. interesting. And deep. I never knew he could draw before.

"Edward.. these are magnificent," I said in awe.

"They're okay," he shrugged, sitting on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could draw?" I asked, flopping down beside him.

"It never came up in conversation. Besides, they're not that good."

I rolled my eyes and lay down beside him as he slowly lay down. He truly could never see how talented he truly is.

We lay there for a while. He talked about memories, about how he started drawing. We listened to music and lay in each others' embrace.

**

Our peace was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Come in," Edward yelled.

The door opened to revealed Edward's parents, who walked inside the room halfway.

"May I steal Bella for a few moments, Edward? I'd like to talk to her and your father wants to talk to you privately."

Edward and I looked at each other.

_Hurry back to me,_ his eyes said.

_I will. Good luck, I love you. _My eyes said back.

I sighed, climbing over Edward and walking out the door with Esme behind me.

We walked down the stairs and onto the porch where she already had two teas waiting for us.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Bella.. I can't imagine what you must think of me.." she said, sipping her tea slowly. "I must seem like a pretty bad parent to you."

"Bad is an understatement.." I grumbled which caused her to look up at me in shock. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry about earlier.. I had no right to be such a bitch."

"As shocking as your words were, they were also true. Carlisle and myself have never been the best parents to Edward since.. the accident. And that is something that we have always regretted. But you have to see our side.. he was always a reckless and immature teenager. So when the accident came by, it was just the last straw."

"He's told me about his past, Mrs. Cullen.. but you have to understand that it wasn't completely his fault."

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper have told us. But by the time we knew that and by the time we wanted to help, it was too late. We treated him awful. I do love my son very much, Bella. But the way he was.."

"But he's different now. I've seen the changes in him. He is a very respectful and wonderful man. He has made me happier than I've ever been. I just wish that you'd give him and me both the benefit of the doubt."

She smiled sadly, sipping her tea again. I felt sorry for her for a moment.. she loved her son and he seemed beyond reach to her. I couldn't relate to that, but I understood her pain.

"Please give us a second chance, Mrs. Cullen. You owe him that."

"I never stopped loving him, you know? The money he has.. he thinks he gets that from being disabled. But that's not true. Carlisle is a very successful doctor, which has helped pay for this house. Well.. monthly, we send him a cheque that he thinks is from the government. I didn't tell him because I knew that he already hated us by then."

I said back in shock. I was certainly not expecting _that._

"We never stopped loving him, Bella."


	21. Thanksgiving Part II

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I KNOW, I KNOW. It's been soo long since I've updated. FUCK. I'm so sorry about that. I was out of the country for February & March. Then I got a new boy and was concentrated on getting back to him. Then I was gone for three whole months! And between then and now; my writers block has come back. And I lost a part of myself when I was with that guy. It terrifies me, actually. So, I'm working on bettering myself. (We broke up, btw. He cheated, boo.) I lost my way.. and I'm trying to get back on track. And these days; I'm struggling.. I'm trying to take care of myself. So, you have to understand that I have to put this on hiatus for a bit.. this chapter I wrote was like pulling teeth! I just.. don't have it in me to write fluffy stuff. I apologize for that. I'm gonna try and post a chapter at least twice a month.. life is hard for me right now, my dears. But i'm trying.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. And I'm so sorry for the long ass fuckin' wait. & I'm sorry it's so fuckin' short. But as I said, it was like pulling teeth.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up, wake up! Esme's making pancakes!" Emmett boomed, banging on our door real loud.

Pancakes for an after-thanksgivIng breakfast? That was something I've never heard of before. I turned over and saw that Edward was groaning, rubbing his tired eyes.

Carlisle's talk with Edward had pretty much been the same as mine and Esme's. Edward's past mistakes. They both wanted to give him another chance.. especially with how different he was now. I hoped this would be the start of something good.

I helped Edward into his chair and went downstairs for breakfast. Maybe it was just me but no breakfast smell could ever compete against the smell of freshly made pancakes and syrup.

"Good morning!" Esme smiled at both of us, "chocolate chip pancakes?"

"You can make chocolate chip pancakes? Or did you just pick up a box from Wal-Mart?" I grinned at her.

"Esme always loved the chocolate chip pancakes at iHop but she wanted them every morning when she was pregnant with Edward.. so she looked up how to make them online. She wouldn't settle for the boxed ones." Carlisle explained, sipping coffee from his mug.

"It's just not the same and you know it!" she said, slapping him with her spatula.

"Well I'm just grateful that you can make pancakes from scratch, from that already made mix that so many people use." I remembered Renee always wanting to make pancakes from it, and it just wasn't the same. _Lazy._

"Don't you just hate tlazy people do that?" Esme sighed, I nodded and laughed.

Esme's self made chocolate chip pancakes were delicious. The best I've had in a long while. It wasn't even awkward at the table. Edward and I were both included in conversation. It was easy, carefree. I knew we could do this.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" I smiled to myself, holding Edward's hand in my own as we drove back to his place.

"I guess not. It was nice, I suppose. Both of them giving me a chance; even after all the shit I did to them when I was in high school."

"That's all in the past now," I said, kissing his palm, "now we just have to focus on the positive."

"You're right," he agreed, smiling.

It was nice.. to see Edward smiling. I remember those days when I first met him, where I was lucky to even get a grin. Now things finally seemed to be looking up.

"Here we are," I said once we were in Edward's apartment.

"Bella," he started and grabbed my hand just before I was about to make my way to leave.

"How would you feel about staying here with me.. permanently?" he asked, biting his lip like a little school back.

I chuckled at his expression, he was so nervous! He had no need to be.

"Edward, are you saying you want me to move in with you?" I asked, teasing him.

"Uh, yeah? I mean.. if you want to, that is.." he said, running his hands through his hair. So nervous"

"Edward, stop." I put my hands down on top of his. "Of course I'll move in with you."

I felt him smiled widely into my lips as I kissed him. I really wanted to see Edward back in his teasing, old ways that I hadn't seen yet. He just needed to get his confidence back. And I was sure that I could do it.


	22. Moving In

**Authors Note: Hello, hello! Long time, huh? So sorry I've been AWOL the past.. woah, has it really been TWO YEARS? A lot of stuff has been going on with me. Personal stuff, and then writers block didn't help at all. I lived in the US for a full year, and now I'm back in Ireland. I was super busy when I was over there. It was an experience! Today I was just looking at my story and saw all the flaws in it. I plan on re-writing it soon. Some terrible flaws are in there. I've definitely grown as a writer, a very different one. I'm not that much into Twilight anymore. But I've gotten messages from some people who want to know when this story will be updated next, and I know some people like this story and I don't want to be one of those authors that never updates again. Writing this story was an escape for me, and talking to you reviewers was always nice for me. So, I owe you guys this. I'm going to bring this all to a finish.**

**I don't know how many of you guys still follow stories here on this website, or if you guys will still want to read my story. Due to it not have been updated in two years, not remembering, not being into Twilight anymore etc. But I hope you guys will stick with me. (: Reviews are always welcome! I love to know what you guys think.  
**

BPOV:

There wasn't much of my things to box up to move into Edward's apartment. A few books and movies, and then some of my clothes. I had left most of my belongings in my parents' house when I decided to move out. Goodness knows what they did with them now. Probably had a little garage sale with the amount of books, movies, CD's and teddy bears I owned. I was a secret pack rat. I didn't like to throw anything out.

Edward seemed pretty excited about having me move in with him. I knew it wasn't for his own security, he genuinely seemed to enjoy my company when we were together. I was also excited about this new stepping stone in our lives.

"You don't have much stuff," Edward noted as the guys and I carried the boxes into the apartment and laid them down by the door.

"Here, anyway. Back in Charlie and Renee's, I have enough stuff that would put Wal-Mart to shame. I hate getting rid of stuff, so my old bedroom is like an old cat lady's apartment," I said flopping down on the couch.

"Now _that_ I would like to see," he grinned and I laughed. Of course he would. All Edward had seen of me was neat, organized Bella.

"How about we leave the unpacking until later and just chill around here for a while?" he suggested and I agreed. It wouldn't take much time anyway.

Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch opposite us.

"Ooft," Emmett winced, "well Bells, now that you've moved in maybe you can persuade Eddie here to buy some more comfortable couches."

"There's nothing wrong with the furniture I own!" Edward glared. "You just can't get comfortable in anything that doesn't fit your lard ass in."

"Hey!" Emmett laughed, throwing a cushion at Edward who was choking in laughter.

This was nice, I smiled to myself. I liked seeing Edward and the guys joke around. There was too much serious drama in Edward's life and it was nice to see him finally relax and be free with his humor. I loved to see him happy.

For the rest of the afternoon the guys and I just lay around talking, ordered a pizza and hung out. It was nice, I felt like I fit in nicely with Emmett and Jasper. They accepted me in Edward's life and treated me just like one of them.

Emmett announced that he had to leave for the night, early start in the morning for a new job he had lined up, and Jasper had a date night with Alice. I thought it was incredibly cute that Alice and Jasper had been together for so long and still had date nights.

Edward and I decided to just cuddle up in bed and watch a movie. It was my choice, too bad for him.

"I still can't believe I'm a grown man and I'm watching Winnie the Pooh."

"Hey, Pooh Bear is classic! You're never too old for him. And Piglet! He's my favourite." I said, snuggling into his side after I playfully hit him for making fun of the movie.

"Hmm, I wonder why," Edward mused "perhaps because Piglet is adorable just like you." He kissed my hair sweetly and I snorted.

"You're such a kiss ass."

"I know," he laughed.

Even though to his dismay we watched a childrens' movie, he seemed to enjoy it. I had grown up watching this when I was sick as a child or felt sad in my teens. I found myself not embarrassed to admit it, it was a part of myself I was sharing with him. He listened as I told him stories of the times I had watched it and he listened intently. Stories I had sworn to myself that I'd never tell anybody. They were silly or embarrassing. But he seemed to find whatever I had to say interesting. How a man could find a six year old in bed with the flu and still screaming out the lyrics to Heffalumps and Woozles was confusing to me.

After the movie, we huddled under the covers. We didn't speak, we just looked into each others eyes. Like we were just realizing where we were at this point in our lives. How we had found each other. The fact that I was here with him.

He touched my cheek with his fingertips gently. "You're really here, aren't you?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere" I whispered back and he smiled.

"I'm so happy you're here. You've really been there for me throughout everything. And I can't wait for the future. I can't wait to spend many more Thanksgivings, Christmases and Birthdays with you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. _Me neither._

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," he said, hesistating. Whatever it was, he seemed nervous.

"Yeah? What's that?" I smiled reassuringly.

"I've been thinking about my financial situation. It's not fair to rely on other people for many and honestly, I feel like a charity case."

"Edward, you're not-"

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to my lips "let me finish. I've been thinking a lot about it. I fucked up in high school, and I want take the GED, and then work my way into college. I want to make something out of myself, Bella."

"Wow. Are you sure that's what _you_ want? I mean, you're not just doing it because of me, right?"

"No, this is something I want, no, _need_ to do for myself. So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. It'll be good for you," I smiled, laying my hand against his cheek.

And it would be good for him. He would feel good about himself, he would get back to communicating socially with people. And he would feel independent as he could be. I was fiercly proud of him for making this decision.

I kissed his lips softly and said, "I'll be here for you throughout it all, no matter what."


End file.
